DiFeReNteS
by PaZuKy
Summary: 11 chicas nuevas llegan a Hogwarts como simples alumnas de intercambio pero en realidad tienen una mision especial, entran en 7º año. Quería hacer una historia original.... Imaginad k las k han entrado nuevas sois vosotras y las demas vuestras amigas
1. Nuevas chicas de intercambio

**DIFERENTES**

-¡Silencio! – la profesora Mcgonagall se levanto de la mesa de los profesores que ocupaba el gran comedor despues de la seleccion. – Bienvenidos un año mas al colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, como sabreis, el colegio ya se ha vuelto menos seguro con la ida de nuestro antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore – un silencio recorrio la sala -. Por ello, hemos decidido que el colegio tendra algunos aurores que estaran rodeando el colegio en busca de los mortifagos; este año, en el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenemos al joven señorito Billius Weasley – el hermano mayor de Ron Weasley se habia cortado el pelo dejandolo de punta, seguia teniendo su pendiente de colmillo: saludó con la mano ruborizado ganandose un aplauso de los alumnos, sobre todo del sexo femenino - Y ahora… - la nueva directora fue interrumpida por Argus Filch, el conserje. La prfesora hizo un asentimiento y Filch salio de nuevo -. Bueno, este año, ademas de los aurores, nos acompañaran 11 alumnas de la escuela Clemencia, en España que se han ofrecido a venir aquí como alumnas de intercambio. Se alojaran en el colegio de Hogwarts y cada una de ellas estara en nuestras cuatro casas – un murmullo recorrio el salon y las sonrisas asomaron en las caras del alumnado -. ¡Adelante!

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a 11 chicas de 17 años; a la cabeza iban dos chicas morenas con el pelo muy largo, en medio, habia tres, y cerraban la fila, dos chicas muy parecidas con el pelo corto, cada una a su manera. Llegaron ante la mesa del profesorado, siendo observadas por todos. Algunas miraban al techo, otras a la mesa de los alumnos y otras a los profesores. Mcgonagall parecio aliviarse cuando estas aparecieron. El profesor Slughorn cogio de nuevo el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador que habia sido utilizado hace unos instantes, las españolas lo miraron con curiosidad. El rechoncho y simpatico profesor abrio el pergamino y leyo:

-Irial Fernandez

Una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y con las puntas de cada capa de su pelo largo rubias claras situada en la segunda fila, salio y se sento en el taburete con miedo pues no sabia que iban a hacer, Slughorn le puso el sombrero, y este chilló:

-¡Oh! Una chica bastante astuta… lo importante son los amigos aunque te llevaste una desilusion por parte de alguien hace poco, a pesar de eso ¿sigues creyendo en la amistad? Me alegro… ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – su pelo liso ondulo al correr hacia la mesa donde recibia los vitores.

-Bruselle Ferrer – Una chica de la 3º fila salio, era rubia con mechas mas claras, el pelo le caia en pequeños rizos sobre los hombros hasta la mitad del pecho, su flequillo, que le cubria toda la frente hasta sus cejas, estaba liso y bien colocado, al igual que sus puntas.

-¡Vaya! Las españolas son muy leales y justas ¿eh? ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – Irial respiro aliviada al ver que no estaria sola en esa casa.

-Mítsar Navarrete – el pelo de la chica ni se movio cuando esta se acerco al taburete, era negro y brillante; recorria su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos hasta situarse delicadamente debajo de ellos con un acabado recto. Llevaba un flequillo tambien recto que le cubria toda la frente. Sus cejas bien cuidadas le guardaban unos ojos color miel y unos labios gorditos. De las raices del pelo, sobresalian unas finas mechas rojas muy atrevidas. Y, desde la parte de abajo del pelo, una rasta gruesa colgaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda.

-Hum… eres astuta, oh si muy astuta, y te ganas a la gente con facilidad… una persona abierta, humm… creo que esta claro ¡SLYTHERIN! – una ovacion del ala oeste resono en el salon al sentarse la muchachita en aquella mesa.

-Astrid Piñero – llamo con dificultad el subdirector

Esta chica era muy sencilla, vestia con una blusa rosa y unos pantalones marrones oscuros, su pelo era castaño oscuro, liso y acabado en punta, su largura llegaba hasta el escote y el flequillo de esta era hacia un lado y hasta la ceja, al igual que el de Irial.

-¡Interesante! Eres justa y amigos de tus amigos, pero tienes pocos, te apegas solo a una persona… abre tus puertas y conoceras a mas gente, te sentiras mejor… ¡HUFFLEPUF! – la chica se unio a las demas pensativa.

-Cristal Rodríguez – Acudio nerviosa y mirando ahcia todos lados, su pelo caoba le caia por sus hombros suavemente en forma de tirabuzones suaves observandose en cada uno de ellos una mechita rubia con cierto aire de sensualidad. Mientras el sombrero la analizaba, esta, nerviosa, resoplaba levantandose el flequillo que le cubria media frente.

-Mmm… si, bien, eres muy inteligente, aja, tienes una capacidad mental muy buena, sobre todo en hacer pociones ¿me equivoco? – ella sonrio y el profesor Slughorn se alegro, iba a tener un alumno mas que destacara en su clase -. Bien… ninguna duda… ¡RAVENCLAW! – Los alumnos contentos la recibieron y le estrecharon la mano.

-Varemis Rojas – Una chica con un pelo moreno tirando a morado salio de la fila y se coloco en el taburete mordiendose el labio. Su pelo le llegaba hasta el escote, pues como este era rizado, se acortaba, pero unas delgadas y lisas mechas fucsias le llegaban hasta la mitad de su pecho dandole un toque divertido.

-Humm… te gusta la fiesta ¿no? ¡inteligente! O tal vez astuta… te das a conocer facilmente y siempre consigues lo que quieres... hummm…. Difícil decisión- Varemis, nerviosa subio los ojos para observar parte del sombrero, pero lo unico que vio es su flequillo liso acabado en pico que le cubria la frente entera. –Me lo ahs puesto difícil, pero creo que tendras mas expectativas en… ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de Slytherin estallo en aplausos y Mitsar se unio aliviada al saber que no estaria sola. Los gryffindors estaban asombrados al ver que nadie acudia a su querida casa.

-Melia San Juan – otra del grupo salio adelante con paso decidido, al sentarse, sus preciosos ojos verdes recorrian todo el comedor.

Al colocarse el sombrero, este se emociono. El pelo se movia con cualquier movimiento que hacia, al contrario que el de su amiga Mitsar, era un tono castaño con reflejos dorados, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con mechitas azules electricas dandole vida un aspecto electrizante y vivo.

-Decidida ¿eh? Ya veo, te guias por tus impulsos, eso es bueno, aunque no te confies tanto, puedes tropezar alguna vez: ¡GRYFFINDOR! –estos gritaron y aplaudieron efusivamente, por fin, ¡una gryffindor española!

-Freya Velázquez-Navas.

Una de las chicas del final paso hacia delante, tenia un pelo gracioso: mucho mas corto por detrás, dejando ver la nuca que por delante, hasta las claviculas, acompañado por unos rizos, desprendia un intenso y bonito color cobrizo, y de la parte delantera colgaban pequeños y graciosos tirabuzones con reflejos rojizos. Le pusieron el sombrero y parecio verse una sonrisa en este:

-Bonito corazon tienes, si si, grande como el de un leon, eres capaz de entregar todo a pesar de que tu no recibas lo mismo: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa estallo en vitores de nuevo, otra mas, eso ya empezaba a gustar.

-Pandora Velázquez-Navas.

La muchacha del final de la fila se acerco; se alboroto su pelo corto a capas y rubio oscuro con mechas rubias y subio de un salto al taburete, las 3 rastas que colgaban de los pelos mas largos de su cabeza (solamente hasta el final del cuello) se movieron colocandose sobre sus hombros. Abrio los grandes y expectantes ojos marrones oscuros que tenia para ver a sus amigas que la sonreian y se coloco el flequillo de lado que acababa en puntas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡que osadia y valentia veo en tu interior! Ten cuidado porque al igual que tu compañera y sin embargo amiga te guias mucho por tus impulsos, a veces la valentia hay que guardarla en los momentos que mas pesen, vete junto a tu hermana a… ¡GRYFFINDOR! – esta sonrio y corrio para sentarse junto a su hermana melliza; ambas tenian los labios rosados y carnosos, la nariz afilada y los ojos marrones oscuros y brillantes, aunque en cada una de las partes de la cara, ellas dos se diferenciaban en algo.

-Elenia Vigara

La chica que habia estado todo el tiempo en cabeza de la fila se adelanto: era morena, tanto de piel como de pelo, este era rizado, con bucles grandes que le llegaban hasta la mitad del trasero elegantemente. Era recto, y esta tuvo que levantárselo para no sentarse encima de el, se aparto el flequillo que le cubria media frente hasta la ceja y el sombrero habló:

-Vaya, veo que al directora tenia razon, inteligencia y sabiduría corren por tu cuerpo, una alumna aplicada, estas destinada a ser de ¡RAVENCLAW! – cristal aplaudio y sonrio a mas no poder por fin alguien con ella.

-Y por ultimo, Muriel Vigara – anuncio el profesor Slughorn.

La ultima española nerviosa e impaciente subio para seleccionarse. Al igual que su hermana era de morena pero su pelo solo le llegaba hasta la cintura en bonitas ondulaciones para acabar en pico.

-Hum… tienes una mente dispuesta, deseas aprender cosas nuevas como una chiquilla curiosa, es muy interesante lo que pretendes hacer, en pocas personas lo he observado, a pesar de tambien ser una chica justa, creo que estarias mejor en… ¡RAVENCLAW! – la chica salio despedida en cuanto el prfesor Slughorn se retiro con el sombrero y el banquito en mano hacia los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Ya todos estaban contentos. La profesora Mcgonagall, anuncio que seguiria dando clases de transformaciones y que el bosque estaba totalmente prohibido para todos, especialmente en los tiempos que estaban ocurriendo ahora.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, las chicas hablaban abiertamente con los más simpaticos de su curso, Hanna, Justin, Ernie etc… Estos no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre el clima de España, sus costumbres, sus creencias, y estas se expresaban perfectamente en ingles.

En Ravenclaw, los chicos rodeaban a las 3 chicas mientras que el sexo femenino miraba la belleza de estas celosamente.

-Y… ¿y todas teneis este bronceado? –pregunto Michael Corner tocando la piel de Muriel.

-Unas mas y otras menos –contesto esta.

-Si, pero alli la gente es mas morena que aquí en Inglaterra – intervino cristal.

-Si, aquí todos estan como choquitos pelaitos – comento Elenia. Los chicos la miraron para repetir lo que habia dicho, pues lo hizo en español, pero esta se rio y dijo "nothing, nothing".

En la mesa de gryffindor, las chicas hablaban entre ellas en español.

-¡Que hambre tengo!

-Que raro en ti, Melia – dijo Freya. De repente miro a Pandora que estaba callada observando a la persona que estaba al lado de su hermana - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ahí esta – Melia y Freya giraron la cabeza y vieron a un chico muy serio mirando hacia el frente, hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Vamos, Harry, deja ya de mirar, ¿no ves que es inofensivo? – el chico nego.

-No le creo, le voy a vigilar de cerca, Hermione.

-Y yo lo haré contigo – Harry miro a su amigo agradeciendole el gesto pero de su boca no salio ni una sonrisa.

-Todos te ayudaremos en esta travesia, Harry.

-Ginny tiene razon, Luna y yo tambien, tenemos que encontrar los horrocrux… - Todos le chistaron.

-Calla, Neville –le regaño Ginny -. La gente se puede enterar, y las nuevas tambien – todos dirigieron una mirada a las 3 amigas que los estaban observando atentamente, en cuanto chocaron sus miradas, las españolas se pusieron a charlar entre ellas de nuevo en español disimuladamente.

-Oh, vamos Ginny – Hermione rio – estas son las que menos me preocupan, seguro que no tienen ni la menor idea de ingles.

Freya levanto la vista y la miro, esta le dirigio la mirada; Hermione estaba al lado de Melia, y esta estaba frente a las dos hermanas.

-Que hablemos en español entre nosotras no significa que no hablemos ingles; al contrario, hablamos asi entre nosotras para que niñas repipis que por mucho que presuman de su sabiduría, luego sabe nada mas que un idioma, al fin y al cabo… ¿eso para que sirve si no te puedes enterar de nuestros traviesos planes, Hermione Granger? – La pelirroja le guiño un ojo y siguió viendo su plato con una sonrisa ante la cara de perplejidad de la inglesa, sus otras 2 amigas rieron ante la ocurrencia de esta, y ni siquiera Neville, Ron y Harry pudieron evitar que en su cara se apareciera una sonrisa – Por cierto, me llamo Freya, encantada –Hermione sonrio falsamente ¿Cómo supo su nombre completo?

En la mesa aparecio toda la comida de repente, un murmullo recorrio el salon, al gente empezo a hablar menos, pues todos estaban comiendo, o mas bien engullendo.

Pandora empezo a coger muslitos de pollo y a devorarlos como un sabueso.

-La loca de los pollos xD – rio Melia.

-Por favor, Ronald, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de engullir de esa manera los muslitos? – Pandora y el se miraron, se empezaron a reir y se estrecharon la mano ante la mirada recelosa de Hermione.

-Pandora

-Ron, por fin encuentro a alguien con mi mismo hobbie – todos rieron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, menos Hermione, que no les habia caido muy bien als españolas, salvo Melia.

Harry que seguia observando a Draco Malfoy, este estaba sin comer, serio, Pansy lo miraba angustiada, desde que volvio no era el mismo; los demas Slytherins habian entablado muy buenas relaciones con las españolas, estos se reian mucho con ellas; Varemis les enseñaba malabares con los cubiertos y Mítsar contaba anecdotas de ellas dos en España. Eran dos chicas muy abiertas, y harian un buen papel en esa casa. Harry seguia mirando a Draco, este levanto la vista y un destello en sus ojos grises aparecio. Permanecieron 5 minutos el contacto visual hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall anuncio que ya era hora de dormir.

CONTINUARA 

Bueno como habreis podido observar, me he basado en el septimo libro, para que la historia sea mas interesante, que aparte de romance haya accion; y tambien he añadido esas 11 chicas porque queria hacer algo original, no se: por que siempre tiene que llevarse Hermione o Ginny a los protagonistas? Por que no hacer una vision de cómo seria si alguna de nosotras entraramos como simples alumnas de intercambio para ams tarde demostrar que estamos ahí para alguna mision especial? La ultima y mas importante de las misiones. Imaginad k las k han entrado nuevas sois vosotras y las demas vuestras amigas; he puesto estilos diferentes para q deis a la imaginación y decir eso de… "¡Yo soy esta!" jejeje, bueno pues en mi caso he puesto que ellas son españolas, pero en fin, podeis imaginad lo que querais, el caso es cambiar un poco lo clasico, y dejar que estavez las chicas protagonistas sean otras ;-) 1 beso y espero que os guste .


	2. Acomodándose

CAPITULO 2:

-La clase ha sido genial, chicas! Me ha encantado ¿habeis visto como se puede hacer parecer cosas materiales de la nada excepto comida? – exclamo encantada Irial.

-¬¬ claro… tu eres la buena en encantamientos, Iri, y a nosotras se nos da pesimo.

-Como si a ti no se te de bien la historia, Bruselle – comento Astrid. Las tres nuevas Hufflepuffs acababan de salir de su clase de encantamientos junto con los slytherins y se dirigian al lago para reunirse con las gryffindors.

Ya llevaban 2 semanas de curso y se habian adaptado muy bien. Ya en el lago, vieron a Melia y a Freya.

-¿Qué tal la clase? – pregunto esta ultima

-Fatal – contestaron a duo Astris y Bruselle.

-Genial

-¡Como no! A ti encantamientos se te da de muerte – la rubia sonrio.

-¿Y Pandora? pregunto Astrid – y detrás suya se oyo un golpe, Pandora habia bajado del arbol.

-Aquí ¡estaba buscando comida para Meca! – una rata negra de ojos azules apareció en su hombro y empezo a chupar el pendiente que tenia en el cartílago de la oreja derecha – todas se asquearon ante la vision de la rata menos Melia que en cuanto se sento su amiga se la puso en el regazo y empezo a acariciarla.

-¿¡Es que no te puedes separar de esa cosa ni un minuto?! Demasiado sufro con tenerla en casa… -protesto Freya.

-Sssh… ¡calla! Siempre protestando, no se que te ha podido hacer, con lo inofensiva que es… - dijo poniendo a la rata de nuevo en su regazo y haciendole cosquillas en la barriga.

-¿¡Que que me hizo?! Me rompio mi camiseta favorita con sus mordeduras – respondio indignada su hermana.

-Quejica… ¬¬ ademas no la pienso dejar con ese estupido gato en la Sala Comun.

-¡OYE! – salto Melia, ya que ella tenia una gatita llamada Mia.

-No me referia al tuyo – dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo-. Es ese… Crook… Crookanti, si Crookanti – Freya y Melia se empezaron a reir y la otra fruncio el ceño mientras las demas las miraban divertidas -¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

-Crookshanks, se llama Crookshanks.

-Bueno… como se llame…

-Pense que te gustaban los animales, Dora – le dijo Irial con una sonrisa radiante.

-Y me gustan, pero ese gato no… persigue a mi pobre Mequita – le dejo que le chupara el dedo y las chicas pusieron cara de asco de nuevo mientras Melia sonreia -. Pues creo que os tendreis que ir acostumbrando porque aquí mas de un alumno la tiene.

-Yo estoy muy feliz con Urumi – dijo Bruselle refiriendose a la iguana que tenia en el cuarto -. Cuando las demas hufflepuffs la vieron, me preguntaron que qué hacía alli como unas histericas –todas sonrieron al imaginarselo.

-Creo que fue porque no se imaginarian que ese tipo de animales se admiten en Hogwarts – dijo Freya.

-Pues se las van a apañar, porque traemos hurones y ardillas.

-No te olvides del mono, Astrid.

Las Slytherins y las Ravenclaws venian del castillo, al parecer, se habian confundido con el horario de clases, ya que todas, al terminar sus clases compartidas con las demas les dijeron a sus amigas que clase tenian.

-¡Ey! Nos hemos equivocado de clases – dijo Mítsar sentandose entre Pandora y Melia, esta tampoco temia a la rata y la cogio mientras que Varemis, Muriel, Elenia y Cristal se tumbaban en el césped.

-¿Ya estais cansadas, quejicas? – rio Astrid, y todas sonrieron.

-No he dormido nada esta noche – dijo Elenia incorporandose -. Muriel y sus ronquidos, me habia acostumbrado a dormir en otra habitación sin ella…¬¬ - todas rieron ante la replica de la otra.

-Yo no ronco, penca, es Cristal y sus sueños.

-O.o ¿¡ahora me atacais a mi? – Todas se habian incorporado y reian mientras empezaban a hablar.

-¿Novedades? – pregunto Bruselle.

-Me estoy haciendo muy amiga de Luna -comento Muriel -. Es una chica muy simpatica, pero…

-…Lunatica, se inventa criaturas magicas – termino Cristal.

-Inocente diria yo – comento Irial con su sonrisa de siempre - ¿No sabeis que estan planeando ahora? – Las ravenclaws negaron.

-El trio de oro se piensa que somos simples alumnas de intercambio.

-Hermione no, Freya – comento Melia -. Sospecho algo cuando la llamaste pos su nombre y apellido en la bienvenida – Freya se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Descarada – le tomo el pelo Varemis mientras le daba un golpecito suave en el brazo. La aludida sonrio.

-Me pone de los nervios, a ver cuando le dais una leccion vosotras dos que sois las cerebritos – dijo señalando a Elenia y Cristal.

-Eso esta hecho, y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tambien le mostrare a Potter que no solo son Voldemort y el los que dominan a la perfeccion las artes oscuras ;P – dijo con una sonrisa Elenia.

-¿Aun no habeis descubierto nada? – inquirio Irial.

-Es demasiado pronto, aun no han ideado ningun…

-Han estado juntos todo el verano, creo que han tenido suficiente tiempo para idear algo, y lo harán en Navidades que es el unico tiempo en que pueden salir en busca de los horocruxes – interrumpio Muriel a Melia que se quedo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Y pensaba que no te pegaba estar en Ravenclaw…

-Gracias por llamarme estupida, Astrid – dijo ella con una sonrisa y todas rieron mientras la hufflepuff se disculpaba riendo.

-¿Y del atractivo slytherin que me contais? – pregunto Bruselle.

-¡Que esta buenisimo! – exclamo Mitsar emocionada.

-¡Como no! – dijo Elenia, de nuevo rieron.

-Esta ausente, apenas habla. Pansy Parkinson encima de el como una perra en celo, Zabini le saca conversación pero el se limita a contestar si, no, no se… y los otros 2, Crabe y Goyle no se separan de el, parecen orgullosos… toscos como los gorilas… -informo Varemis.

-¿Le tienes muy vigiladito eh, Varemis? – la morena se sonrojo ante el comentario de Cristal.

-Sabeis que Nazal me espera en España . - todas rieron.

-Lo sabesmos, lo sabemos… Despues del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Harry en las mazmorras… no me extraña que siga sin hablar – comentó Freya.

-Se merecia mas, esa cabeza cuadrada merece un palo de Ron y de Harry – Pandora, que ahsta ese momento permanecio cayada hablo y todas la miraron sorprendidas.

-Sabes que no, que es inocente…

-McGonagall no se esta dando cuenta, no me fio de el ni un pelo, Irial – insistio la chica.

-McGonagall recibe las instrucciones del cuadro de Dumbledore ¿me equivoco? – dijo Bruselle, todas negaron -. El mismo dijo que Malfoy era inocente, sabeis lo que paso, sabes lo que paso, Dora, creo que es inofensivo…

-Hermione y Ginny tambien lo piensan – intervino Melia.

-¿Pero saben la historia o no? – pregunto Mitsar.

-Para mi que si, si no, estarian de acuerdo con sus parejitas – dijo Freya.

-Entonces hay gato encerrado, porque sino Harry y Ron no serian tan testarudos – todas estallaron en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de Astrid.

-¿De veras crees eso? Dumbledore nos dijo como era Harry, y por mucho que le contara todo, seguria diciendo que Snape traiciono a Dumbledore matandolo y Malfoy lo esta haciendo ahora- dijo Cristal.

-Dumbledore nunca le cuenta todo a Harry.

-Nunca cuenta todo a nadie, Varemis. Incluso a nosotras mismas nos oculta cosas… no le cuenta todo a Harry porque creo que sino, el no podria llevar su mision de destruir los horrocruxes con toda la verdad – dijo Elenia.

-Joder, hasta yo misma me lio; en resumen: Dumbledore le conto a Harry que Snape estaba de nuestro bando y que solo intentaba salvar a Malfoy del peligro que corria con los mortifagos, pero… finalmente lo descubrieron, y Snape murio por salvar a Malfoy…-todas asintieron ante la conclusión de Mítsar-. ¡Entonces Draco esta en un peligro mortal! ¿Qué hace aquí en Hogwarts?

-¡Eso es lo que yo no me explico, ¿entendeis a Harry ahora? Como es que aun no han venido los mortifagos aquí, sabiendo que Harry y el estan dentro? Hay algun intruso aquí, un mortifago estoy segura, y ese es Malfoy. Es mas, me atreveria a decir que el rubito arrogante y malcriado mortifago planeo la muerte de Snape a favor de los mortifagos y ahora esta manteniendo el contaco con los del exterior para decir… para decir que aun no es el momento de atacar…porque seria demasiado peligroso ¡estan todos alertas!

-¡El armario desvanecedor desaparecio, Pandora! – exclamo Muriel – Y las lechuzas son revisadas.

-Ademas… si es tan malo y perverso como insinuas, ¿Por qué nosotras le vemos de ese humor en la sala comun? – dijo Varemis señalandola a ella y a Mitsar.

-Sera un gran actor.

-¿Tambien a su favor, Freya? –le pregunto Irial.

-No, solo digo que su teoria tambien la debemos tomar en cuenta. Debemos vigilar a los gryffindors junto a Luna y al slytherin.

-¡Y nosotras de brazos cruzados! – dijeron Astrid, Irial y Bruselle al mismo tiempo indignadas.

-Podeis buscar pistas, tanto en bibliotecas como en los pasillos y en las clases que compartis con ellos –propuso Melia -. Pero yo ahora voy a estirar mis alas – dijo levantandose delsuelo y estirandose.

-Voy contigo, yo tambien necesito estirar mis patas – dijo Muriel siguiendola y ambas se adentraron en el bosque.

-Bueno, me voy a patinar, ¿vienes Dora? – le pregunto Mítsar y su amiga, al principio queriendo seguir discutir por el slytherin, al final decidio olvidarlo por el momento y segui con uno de sus hobbis favoritos, al igual que su amiga slytherin.

-¡Accio monopatines! – exclamo Pandora y al poco rato, unos monopatines vinieron a ellas. La rubia cogio uno negro y morado con ruedas azules y la morena uno rojo sangre con ruedas plateadas. Estas se levantaron corriendo dejando a sus amigas y en cuanto abandonaron la hierba que rodeaba el algo, empezaron a patinar en busca de obstáculos en los que saltar.

Los alumnos salian de als grandes puertas de roble, ambos seguian mirando a als extranjeras con caras cohibidas, otros de excitación y otros con desconfianza. Un grupo de 4 chicos de 5º de Hufflepuff se acercaron a ellas. El más alto de todos se adelanto y le entrego una carta a Elenia.

-De la directora, para ti – dijo el muchacho dandole un sobre amarillo.

-¡Gracias! - sonrio agradecida la morena y un rubor en las mejillas del chico apareció. La chica abrio el sobre y anuncio -. Es Mcgonagall, quiere que vaya a su despacho antes o despues de comer.

-Si avs ahora te acompaño, quiero ir a la biblioteca, aun no la conozco.

-¿¡QUE?! – exclamaron todas -. Es muy raro que no hayas visitado la biblioteca todavía, Cristal ¡hasta yo la he visto!

-Claro, tu estas en gryffindor, Freya, no temes a las escaleras flotantes esas ¡no tienes el vertigo que tengo yo! . - todas rieron.

-Bueno, esperemos que un chico te guarde las espaldas por si caes al vacio – comento Astrid y Cristal le saco la lengua mientras se agarraba del brazo de su amiga y caminaban hacia el castillo.

-¡Pues yo… me voy a dormir! – dijo Bruselle dejando caer su cuerpo al césped tan suave.

-¡Te acompaño! – añadio Irial.

-¡Aburridas ¬¬! – dijo Astrid, las 5 chicas restantes sonrieron -¡Yo voy a la lechuceria, me gustaria escribirle a mi madre una carta, desde que vine no le he contado nada.

-¿Sigues mal con ella? – pregunto Varemis y la otra asintio.

-No estuvo muy de acuerdo en que viniera hasta aquí… ya sabeis como es, pero bueno… ¡yo quiero hacerlo! tengo ya 17 años ¿no? Soy mayor de edad en el mundo magico, aunque ella sea muggle P, tarde o temprano, cuando todo esto se termine estoy segura que lo comprendera –sus amigas le sonrieron con cariño y despues, la castaña salio por los terrenos.

-¿Lista para entrenar? – le pregunto Freya a varemis con su ceja alzada y esta sonrio de oreja a oreja asintiendo.

-¿Cuándo no lo he estado? ¡Accio malabares!

Al igual que los monopatines, aparecieron: unas cariocas, bolos una caja que contenia mas de esos trastos pero con poderes magicos ya que el fuego que salia de los extremos ardia con una mayor potencia y altitud según la velocidad que nuestras malabaristas empleaban en bailar las cariocas o los bolos o cualquier otro.

Juntas se pusieron a menearlos y los alumnos que andaban por alli, emocionados e intrigados, se acercaron a ver el espectáculo y a sentarse alrededor de nuestras magas.

CONTINUARA 

Herminione--- Jajajaja, Yo tambien soy Pandora!!! Jajaja es la mejor di k si… weno la describi tal y como soy… $ jajaja, pero lo siento!!! Mate a Snape…  Y aver quien se queda al final con quien, para eso… ¡Tendras q leeR!! Gracias por comentarme, besitos wapa


	3. Encuentros

PERSONAJESSSSSSS:

HUFFLEPUFF:

-Irial Fernandez:

Una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y con las puntas de cada capa de su pelo largo rubias claras. Pelo liso.

-Bruselle Ferrer:

Rubia con mechas mas claras, el pelo le caia en pequeños rizos sobre los hombros hasta la mitad del pecho, su flequillo, que le cubria toda la frente hasta sus cejas, estaba liso y bien colocado, al igual que sus puntas.

-Astrid Piñero:

Esta chica era muy sencilla, vestia con una blusa rosa y unos pantalones marrones oscuros, su pelo era castaño oscuro, liso y acabado en punta, su largura llegaba hasta el escote y el flequillo de esta era hacia un lado y hasta la ceja, al igual que el de Irial.

RAVENCLAW:

-Cristal Rodríguez:

Su pelo caoba le caia por sus hombros suavemente en forma de tirabuzones suaves observandose en cada uno de ellos una mechita rubia con cierto aire de sensualidad. Mientras el sombrero la analizaba, esta, nerviosa, resoplaba levantandose el flequillo que le cubria media frente.

-Elenia Vigara:

Era morena, tanto de piel como de pelo, este era rizado, con bucles grandes que le llegaban hasta la mitad del trasero elegantemente. Era recto, y esta tuvo que levantárselo para no sentarse encima de él, se aparto el flequillo que le cubria media frente hasta la ceja y el sombrero habló.

-Muriel Vigara:

Al igual que su hermana era de morena pero su pelo solo le llegaba hasta la cintura en bonitas ondulaciones para acabar en pico.

**GRYFFINDOR:**

-Melia San Juan:

El pelo se movia con cualquier movimiento que hacia, al contrario que el de su amiga Mitsar, era un tono castaño con reflejos dorados, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con mechitas azules electricas dandole vida un aspecto electrizante y vivo.

-Freya Velázquez-Navas:

Tenia un pelo gracioso: mucho mas corto por detrás, dejando ver la nuca que por delante, hasta las claviculas, acompañado por unos rizos, desprendia un intenso y bonito color cobrizo, y de la parte delantera colgaban pequeños y graciosos tirabuzones con reflejos rojizos.

-Pandora Velázquez-Navas:

Se alboroto su pelo corto a capas y rubio oscuro con mechas rubias y subio de un salto al taburete, las 3 rastas que colgaban de los pelos mas largos de su cabeza (solamente hasta el final del cuello) se movieron colocandose sobre sus hombros. Abrio los grandes y expectantes ojos marrones oscuros que tenia para ver a sus amigas que la sonreian y se coloco el flequillo de lado que acababa en puntas.

SLYTHERIN:

-Varemis Rojas:

Una chica con un pelo moreno tirando a morado salio de la fila y se coloco en el taburete mordiendose el labio. Su pelo le llegaba hasta el escote, pues como este era rizado, se acortaba, pero unas delgadas y lisas mechas fucsias le llegaban hasta la mitad de su pecho dandole un toque divertido.

-Mítsar Navarrete:

El pelo de la chica ni se movio cuando esta se acerco al taburete, era negro y brillante; recorria su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos hasta situarse delicadamente debajo de ellos con un acabado recto. Llevaba un flequillo tambien recto que le cubria toda la frente. Sus cejas bien cuidadas le guardaban unos ojos color miel y unos labios gorditos. De las raices del pelo, sobresalian unas finas mechas rojas muy atrevidas. Y, desde la parte de abajo del pelo, una rasta gruesa colgaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda.

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡Ah! Malditas escaleras – escandalizo Cristal agarrandose a la barandilla de la escalera de piedra al moverse mientras su amiga reia.

-Eres una exagerada – dijo riendo Elenia -. No te vas a caer ni nada de eso.

-¿Segura de que hay que subir tantos pisos para ir a la biblioteca?

-Si… vamos, te tendras que acostumbrar, Cris, vas a estar aquí todo el curso – pero la chica negaba aferrada todavía a la escalera. Llegaron a otro rellano y cogieron otra escalera

-¿Por donde tengo que coger despues de esta ultima?

-Esto… - la morena dudaba -… creo que era…

-Yo te acompaño – sono una voz detrás. Cristal se solto por primera vez para ver quien era y Elenia hizo un gesto de asombro. A los pies de la escalera un chico moreno de piel y pelo negro con rizos les sonrio, Cristal sonrio agradecida ante tal sonrisa olvidandose del panico -. Dean Thomas, para serviros – dijo acercandose a ellas extendiendoles la mano; la castaña solto una risita tonta y la morena la miro extrañada.

-Bueno, yo voy por aquí, adios chicos – se despidio Elenia de su amiga y del amable chico que se seguian sonriendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Elenia iba por el pasillo del 5º piso en busca del despacho de Mcgonagall. Buscaba una gárgola para decirle la contraseña, tal y como habian hecho ellas y sus amigas antes de iniciar al curso para que Mcgonagall y Dumbledore le explicaran la mision. La contraseña seguia siendo la misma: "La respuesta"

La gárgola dio paso a una escalera de caracol de piedra que Elenia subia contando los escalones y justo cuando llegaba al ultimo tramo un portazo sono, alzo la vista y vio a un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y con gafas, alto y fuerte, iba enfadado y sin levantar la vista hasta que se choco con la chica.

-P-Perdon – dijo el chico agarrando a la chica de los brazos para que no se cayera, cuando este levanto la mirada esmeralda que ocultaban sus gafas, lentamente, se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato: Verde contra Negro, parecia que hubieran pasado horas tras ese encuentro, pero solo fue 1 minuto que se interrumpio al abrirse la puerta del despacho de la directora y asomarse ella misma.

-¡Oh, señorita Vigara, suba por aquí!

-Si profesora – dijo la morena saliendo del trance. Cuando llego a la puerta, giro la cabeza para ver de nuevo al chico, que tambien hizo el mismo gesto, sus miradas chicaron de nuevo, pero no se dirigieron ninguna sonrisa. Cada uno sintió un escalofrio que les recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se habían visto en clases, pero siempre separados. Por primera vez, ambos sintieron que se conocían de toda la vida.

Una vez dentro, la profesora se sento detrás de la mesa y ofrecio asiento a la Ravenclaw que obedecio de inmediato y espero a que la profesora hablara mientras observaba el despacho. Todos los cuadros estaban atentos a la profesora, pero habia uno que destacaba mucho más: más grande y colocado en el centro de todos con un marco de oro: era Albus Dumbledore que sonrio a la chica cuando esta le miro. Al fin, la nueva directora habló

-Me he informado de sus notas y expedientes en su colegio, Vigara, y he de decir que son impresionantes, son muy buenos y el sombrero hizo bien en colocarte en Ravenclaw. Sinceramente, pocas veces he visto estos resultados en Hogwarts, por ello me parece adecuado, que despues de la marcha de las hermanas Patil del colegio obligadas por sus padres, dado que la señorita Padma Patil era la prefecta de Ravenclaw, me parece adecuado considerarla a usted como la proxima prefecta que tendra Ravenclaw -. Elenia se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Y-yo?! – la profesora asintio-. Pero… profesora… yo… acabo de llegar… soy española… y… -pero la profesora la interrumpio.

-Es usted, Elenia, no se preocupe en ponerme excusas, usted es la mas adecuada para el cargo, y mas sabiendo lo importante que es vuestra presencia en el colegio. Tambien conviene tener a alguien que tiene que hacer un papel importante en esta guerra vigilando las zonas del colegio – la chica asintio levemente.

-Aunque para eso ya estan los aurores ¿no?

-Sí, dentro de poco tiempo vendran tambien algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix – la joven asintio con cara de sorpresa -. Bueno, he de decirle que los prefectos rondan cada noche los pasillos por turno, usted ira con el señor Goldstein… Espero que el colegio este siendo de buen agrado para usted y las demas -. La chica asintio y Dumbledore, desde el cuadro, empezo a hablar tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Elenia, sé que aún no saben toda la historia, pero pronto entenderan que no pueden saber todo. Nosotros tampoco sabemos todo con exactitud pero no podemos desvelarles ciertas cosas. Por ahora debeis confiar en el señor Malfoy tanto como lo estamos haciendo todos los profesores -. La morena asintio mientras lo observaba con un rubor en las mejillas… ¿Cómo ese profesor sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza…? Legeremancia seguramente¿desde un cuadro? La profesora volvio a hablar interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica que la volvio a mirar.

-Señorita, puede retirarse, su turno empezara mañana a las 12… ¿puede comunicarselo a su compañero tambien? – la chica asintio y se levanto al ver que la profesora McGonagall le indicaba una puerta.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Guau, ese salto ha sido genial! – exclamo Pandora al ver a su amiga Mítsar hacer una de las muchas piruetas con el monopatín.

-¡Gracias ! – contesto la otra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Bueno Dora, yo creo que me voy a ir, llevamos ya 2 horas y es hora de comer…

-Esta bien, yo me quedare aquí 15 minutos mas – Mítsar se quedó sorprendida ¿esa chica nunca se cansaba?

-Te recojo algunos bancos – dijo refiriendose a los bancos de piedra que ponian normalmente juntos para poder saltarlos pero su amiga nego y se despidio con la mano cogiendo su monopatín rojo.

La rubia se quedo practicando 12 minutos más mientras saltaba de un banco a otro dandole la vuelta al monopatín hasta que una voz la distrajo.

-¡Cada dia te veo hacer un truco nuevo! – La chica dio la vuelta con el monopatín que en esos momentos estaba andando y sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-¡Ron! – se acercó al chico que estaba apoyado en la pared de un arco que conducia a uno de los pasillos del colegio que daba al jardín y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada, te venía a informar de que las pruebas de quidditch seran dentro de 3 días y que Harry es el capitan – la chica no apraba de moverse mientras su amigo le contaba -.Me estas poniendo nervioso – ella rio y cogio el monopatín.

Empezó a andar por el pasillo seguida de Ron mientras hablaban de quiddich y otros deportes.

-Aún no sé como te puede gustar este deporte muggle – dijo el gryffindor quitando el monopatín de los brazos de Pandora.

-Pues es muy entretenido ¿sabes? –replico-. Si quieres te puedo enseñar –dijo en tono burlón ante la reaccion que se esperaba del Weasley.

-No… no… yo estas cosas muggles no las entiendo… - contesto devolviendole el patin con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Lo rechazas porque es un deporte muggle¡Oh, lo que faltaba! – exclamo fingiendose la ofendida y conteniendo la risa ante la cara de su amigo.

-No, no, no me malinterpretes… –rectifico el abrumado – solo que…

-Eres un miedica –rio ella golpeando el brazo fuerte de su amigo con la mano – al principio te caes varias veces pero luego te acostumbras al dolor – dijo Pandora señalando un gran rasguño que tenia en su codo y los dos rieron pero esta se corto pronto al cruzarse con el famoso slytherin.

Este iba andando deprisa y se topo en el estrecho camino con los dos gryffindors, les dirigio una mirada de odio a ambos, pero sobre todo al pelirrojo y se apresuro sobre ellos apartandoles con ambas manos haciendo que estos chocaran con la pared.

-¡Apartad! – termino diciendo ondeando su capa. Ron iba a gritarle pero su amiga le tapó la boca y susurró ella un hechizo haciendo que los cordones del rubio se ataran y el chico tropezara. La capucha de la capa que habia caido sobre su cabeza ante el golpe se la aparto en un movimiento furioso para ver quien de los dos gryffindors habia hecho el hechizo y vio a los amigos apoyados en la pared desternillándose de risa.

-¡Oh¿Qué te ha pasado, huroncito…? – Rió a duras penas la chica entre risas -¿Te has tropezado?

-¡Weasley! – grito furioso incorporandose y empezando a andar sin comprender que tenia los cordones aun atados lo que le provoco una segunda caida a los pies de ambos que comenzaron de nuevo a reirse.

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado tenerte… a mis pies, Malfoy – dijo Ron y Pandora le acompañó con las risas – Malfoy se incorporo sin andar tomando su varita y apuntando al gryffindor pero Pandora fue muy rapida y se puso delante del pelirrojo.

-Le tocas y te aseguro que el hechizo que te he lanzado no es nada comparado con lo que te podría hacer – respondio desafiante con un brillo en sus grandes ojos.

Malfoy se quedo mirandola con sus irresistibles ojos grises y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué más me harias tu, españolita? – la chica abrio desmesuradamente los ojos rabiosa mientras el chico se iba con andares chulescos despues de dirigirle una mirada a sus zapatos y ver que los cordones ya estaban desatados. Elevó su varita pero su amigo la freno cogiendola de la muñeca y miro hacia atras

-Por hoy tuvo bastante.

OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Astrid acababa de llegar a la lechuceria. Piso el suelo con cuidado evitando las eces de las lechuzas caidas en la abundante paja. Habia búhos y lechuzas que ululaban. Un búho marrón y una lechuza blanca con manchas negras se acercaron a una mesa que habia.

-¡Hola Truco, Eowin! –saludo a los animales acariciandoles la cabeza mientras Truco, el búho, chocaba su pico con el dedo de ella en muestra de cariño -¿Quién de vosotros le llevara la cartita a mi madre? – La lechuza se elevo un poco por encima de la mesa para que interpetraraque deseaba ir ella.

-Esta bien, espero que Elenia y Muriel no te necesiten – la lechuza se agito. Astrid sacó de un cajon de la mesa un pergamino y empezo a buscar por los demás una pluma y tintero pero ni rastro -¿Solo pergamino? –decidida a ir a su cuarto para coger lo que necesitaba, choco en ese momento con alguien que entraba cargado de varos libros que se desparramaron por el suelo -. ¡Oh, lo siento de verdad! – se disculpo sin ver la cara de la persona y apresurándose a recoger los libros.

-No pasa nada, ya lo recojo yo – pero en el ultimo libro que quedaba por recoger sus manos rozaron y no pudieron remediar mirarse a la cara.

Astrid vio a un muchacho castaño de pelo alborotado y ojos pequeños y marrones, con nariz mediana y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Seamus Finnigan – estrecho su mano sacando a Astrid de su observación.

-Astrid Piñero.

-Lo sé – dijo incorporandose sujetando la mano de la chica todavía y ayudandola tambien a levantarse. - Hufflepuff¿no? – esta asintio sonriente -. Yo soy un gryffindor. Coincido contigo en herbologia y astronomia, eres muy buena en esa materia - la chica se sonrojó.

-Gracias… yo… lo siento no te vi… no te conocia.

-Ya, no te disculpes – rio el chico ante la inocencia de ella -. Solo que ahora tu y tus amigas sois las nuevas. Los ojos de todos estan puestos sobre vosotras ahora P – los dos rieron.

-Bueno… yo me voy a… por una pluma que aquí no hay – dijo a modo de despedida dijo dirigiendose a la puerta

-Yo tengo una de sobra –la chica volteo y vio como el chico buscaba en su bolsillo y sacó una pluma -. Es de azúcar –dijo tendiendosela mientras la castaña la cogia -, se venden en un pueblo cercano aquí, en Hogsmeade, no se si habras oído hablar de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley – esta negó mirando la pluma -. Es una de las mejores tiendas, antes sólo estaban en el callejón Diagon, de eso si habras oido hablar ¿no – la chica asintio sonriendo tímidamente volviendo a mirar -. Ahora tambien tienen una tienda en Hogsmeade y venden este tipo de plumas. Esta muy rica -. La chica volvio a sonreir al darse cuenta de la amabilidad que el chico le ofrecía.

-Gracias por prestarmela… pero tampoco tengo tintero.

-No problem, yo te lo dejo – ambos se acercaron a la mesa sonrientes y empezaron a escribir compartiendo el tintero que el muchacho puso sobre la mesa.

La primera en terminar fue ella y llevó a Eowin hasta la ventana que, muy contenta, salio volando rápidamente.

-¿Va a España? – pregunto curioso el gryffindor dejando de escribir para observar a la guapa extranjera.

-Sí, un viaje largo… pero hay que informar a la familia de cómo va nuestra estancia - el chico volvio a sonreir con su dentadura perfecta que derretía a más de una. Astrid se dirigía a la puerta cuando recapacito de lo que tenia en la mano - ¡Ay! Toma tu pluma, ya se me olvidaba. Muchas gracias, me ha servido de gran ayuda .

-Quédatela, no seas tonta, para ti, te la regalo.

-No, no, no hace falta de verdad, yo tengo muchas…

-Pero no de azúcar ¿me equivoco? – dijo el chico dejando la pluma y acercándose a ella. Ante el silencio de Astrid le cogio la mano donde tenia la pluma y se la cerró -. Para ti, acéptala. – la chica miro su mano con un rubor destacable en sus mejillas y volvio a sonreir al chico.

-¡Gracias! – y salio corriendo de la lechucería mientras el joven volvía a su carta con una sonrisa que no se le podía borrar.

TO BE CONTINUED

MIL GRACIAS A HERMINIONE!!!! De verdad, muxas gracias, siento ahber trdado tanto en subir el capitulooo xo esk no tenia internet P espero k te siga gustando!! 1 besoo

Rochy True: La verdad, escribo esta historia apra entretenerme y entretener a la gente. No me lo tomo en serio, solo escribo para que la gente se divierta y a la que le guste leer, no espero que le guste a nadie, yo lo puse claro de que iba la historia en un principio. Tampoco creo que este fic vaya a ser publicado nunca o algo parecido, por eso lo escribo asi. Si no te parece bien lo siento, pero lo voy a seguir escribiendo¡chau!


	4. Pruebas de quidditch

CAPITULO 4

-¿Se puede saber por que me traes esa carita, hermana?

-Me han hecho prefecta de Ravenclaw – Muriel se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿A ti? – Elenia asintió pero cuando le iba a contar todo, llego Cristal con una radiante sonrisa - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-He conocido a Dean Thomas, es genial, me ha ayudado en todas las dudas que tenia de la adivinación de Firenze – sus amigas la miraron atónitas, ya que pensaban que solo iba a visitar la biblioteca -. Bueno, terminamos así porque… em… me distraje y… -se ruborizo -… ¡me encanta! – dijo con ojos brillantes y sus amigas rieron.

Discutieron las tres sobre la elección de Elenia como prefecta, ya que era sospechoso que la eligieran a ella, habiendo miles de alumnos mas veteranos, después del almuerzo, lo comentarían con sus amigas.

Por las puertas, entraron Bruselle, Irial y Astrid, las tres hufflepuffs muy contentas, mientras Astrid les contaba su encuentro con el gryffindor. Cuando se sentaron, como era de costumbre, fueron rodeadas por Ernie Mcmillian y compañía.

-Chicas¿a vosotras se os da bien el deporte? – las tres rieron ante la pregunta de Justin Finchtfley.

-Sinceramente no – respondió Irial.

-A nosotras nos gusta bailar…

-Y cantar – termino Astrid la frase de Bruselle.

-¿Y nos podríais hacer una demostración? – Pregunto Ernie. Bruselle y Astrid se miraron mientras Irial se apoyaba sobre su mano con una sonrisa, le encantaba verlas cantar.

Las dos amigas se pusieron a cantar una canción lenta y preciosa, en español, poco a poco, ambas fueron acaparando la atención de los alumnos haciéndoles aparecer un rubor en las mejillas de la rubia y la castaña. Cuando terminaron, todos les aplaudieron.

-¿Y tu que sabes hacer, Irial? – le pregunto Ernie.

-Em… yo… gimnasia artística – un gran "Ooh" sonó por la mesa.

-¿Te podré ver algún día? – dijo Ernie acercándose a ella la cual asintió con una gran sonrisa al ver los bonitos ojos azules del chico tan cerca de los suyos marrones.

Ron y Pandora entraron por la puerta riendo para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Freya y Ginny estaban hablando de los malabares hasta que llegaron.

-¡Donde estabas? – le pregunto Freya a su hermana

-Ron y yo fuimos a darle candela al rubito engominado – Ginny rió ante la contestación de la rubia y Ron se puso a contar lo que ocurrió.

-¿Se fue diciéndote eso? – Freya no podía cerrar la boca.

-A saber lo que querrá hacer contigo por las noches – Hermione había llegado y se había puesto al lado de Pandora. Freya y la chica inteligente se miraron penetrantemente.

-Es un imbécil – dijo echándose filetes en su plato -, un arrogante – dijo echándose otro -, inmaduro – otro mas -, un traidor – otro -, un ser despreciable – mas -, que se cree que el mundo esta a sus pies -. Otro.

-Para, te vas a hartar de comer – le dijo Ginny. La chica miró su plato, tenia 8 filetes medianos de pollo en su plato y al verlos, se le quitaron las ganas de comer.

-Vamos no te pongas así, le daremos su merecido, ya veras, hoy has ganado tu – le animo Ron y la chica empezó a comer. Melia llego a la mesa de gryffindor y se sentó al otro lado de Freya.

-Tienes una hoja en el pelo – le dijo y esta se la quito.

-Es que… me he tumbado en la hierba.

-F-Ya – dijo Pandora con al boca llena. Todos rieron, menos Hermione.

-¿Habéis visto a Harry? – pregunto Ginny provocando que Pandora se atragantara y Freya y Melia se miraran asustadas.

-La última vez, estaba en la biblioteca – contesto Hermione.

-Yo le vi con Neville en el jardín – dijo Ron.

-¿A dónde iban? – Ron se encogió de hombros y Ginny salio disparada del comedor. Al salir, choco con Mitsar y Varemis que venían del baño. Juntas se pusieron a comer y Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni se pusieron en frente a charlar con ellas.

-Preciosas¿Dónde estabais? Habéis tardado bastante.

-Haciendo cosas para mujeres, Zabinni – le respondió Mitsar con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿En cosas que también pueden participar hombres? – pregunto Nott "babeando"

-Si te extirpas tu sexo, sí – contesto Varemis harta ya del mismo numero de todos los días.

Blaise y Theodore dejaron de jugar con ellas, y comieron mientras hablaban de cosas normales hasta que llego Draco Malfoy, cuando entro, Pandora y el se fulminaron con la mirada. El chico llego a su mesa y se sentó al lado de Blaise con un humor de perros.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-La estúpida españolita esa.

-¿Quién! – exclamaron Varemis y Mitsar.

-Si, vuestra amiga, es una zorra -. Sus amigas la empezaron a defender hasta que saltaron a una terrible discusión. Draco termino de comer, y tal como entro, se fue.

En los días siguientes, a las chicas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff les iba bastante bien en las asignaturas, sin embargo las Slytherins y Gryffindors no se concentraban lo suficiente y suspendían algún que otro examen.

-Estoy harta, cuando no es runas antiguas es historia, y cuando no es historia es pociones - se quejaba Mitsar.

-Leni, Brus y Cris te podrán ayudar – le animaba Varemis.

-En todas partes es igual – puso morritos y se sentó en la cama de la habitación de Slytherin.

-Bueno, no importa, vamos a ver ahora las pruebas de quiddich.

-¿Te vas a apuntar?

-¿Yo¿Estás loca? Eso es cosa tuya y de Pandora.

-Sabes que a mi si no es de buscadora, el quiddich no me gusta.

-¿Y por que no te presentas?

-El puesto esta cogido por Draco, y el es el capitán – Mitsar se tumbo en la cama y Varemis se sentó a los pies de la suya, después de 5 minutos en silencio, Mitsar se levanto de repente asustando a su amiga -. Pero podemos ver las de Gryffindor, Dora se va a presentar.

Cuando llegaron, el campo estaba lleno de alumnos, desde 1º hasta 7º, unos para presentarse a las pruebas y otros para observarlas, las Slytherins vieron a lo lejos, en las gradas, a todas sus amigas y se sentaron junto a ellas.

-Parece que hay problemas – comento Astrid.

Harry Potter discutía con Draco Malfoy sobre la disposición del campo para las pruebas. Tanto era el barullo, que las españolas se acercaron hasta donde estaba su amiga que escuchaba cada detalle de la discusión.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Melia.

-Al parecer, Mcgonagall ha firmado el permiso para que los Gryffindors jueguen hoy por la tarde y Slughorn durante el día.

-A ver como te enteras, cara rajada, el campo esta reservado para los Slytherin durante todo el día.

-Y para los Gryffindors durante la tarde, y este permiso esta firmado por la directora, así que el mío es más valido que el tuyo, Malfoy.

-Parecen unos niños chicos – comento Cristal.

-¡A ver! Dejadme paso, soy la prefecta de Ravenclaw – anuncio Elenia, ella tomo los permisos de cada uno y los observo con detenimiento mirando a cada línea que leía a su respectivo dueño. Después de analizarlos más y de la impaciencia de los dos capitanes dijo-: El campo es de los Gryffindors.

-¿¡QUE?!

-¡Ja! Se siente, hurón – le dijo Ron.

-¿¡POR QUÉ?!

-Muy simple: El permiso tuyo, Malfoy, pone el día Sábado 10 de Octubre, siento decirte que estamos a Sábado 11 de Octubre, así que decídete por un día u otro. De todas maneras, el permiso no es valido ya que tendría que coordinar perfectamente para darle su validez, así que, vete a quejarte a tu jefe de casa, pero el campo, ahora, es para los Gyrffindors – Malfoy, furioso cogió el papel y lo reviso ante las sonrisas burlonas de los demás alumnos. Después se dirigió a su equipo y se fueron al castillo.

-Gracias – le dijo Harry a Elenia.

-Es mi trabajo, Potter – le dirigió una mirada seria y se fue a las gradas junto con sus amigas.

-Bien ¡empecemos con las pruebas! – dijo Harry después de observarla.

Tal y como paso el año pasado, hubo muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ranveclaw que se entremezclaban con los Gryffindors para participar en las pruebas. Harry empezo con una prueba de vuelo para todos, por orden de curso. Habia un grupo de chicas muy tontas que no paraban de mirar a Harry entre asustadas y risueñas. El grupo de 7º lo hizo perfecto. Primero empezo con las pruebas para los cazadores. Entre ellos se encontraban Pandora y Ginny.

La agilidad que empleaba la nueva chica en tirar las quaffles era sorprendente. Ginny fue tambien una de las mejores, pero, tenian que demostrar su talento, no volando, sino su tactica en cada funcion. Ginny metio 16 goles, Demelza Robins 9, al parecer, el año pasado actuo mucho mejor, pero su madre estaba desaparecido, eso le llevo a la preocupación y su padre, que trabajaba en el ministerio le habia obligado a que se quedara en Hogwarts por mas seguridad, a pesar de que no estuviera Dumbledore. Pandora, apoyada por sus amigas en las gradas, marco los 20 tantos. Dean Thomas marco 14 y Seamus Finnigan 12.

Despues, Harry disponia de tres cazadores: Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley y Pandora Velázquez. Ahora era el turno de los golpeadores, entre ellos, estaban los conocidos Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote y Jack Sloper, cada uno era muy bueno, tanto, que tuvieron que desempatar entre ellos 3 veces, finalmente, Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes fueron los golpeadores, ya que este ultimo evitaba muy bien las otras bludgers y el primero tenia muy buena puntería.

En los guardianes, destacaban Cormac McLaggen y Ron Weasley. Tenian que para 5 tantos de las nuevas golpeadoras. Por suerte, Pandora y Ginny, tiraron fácilmente las pelotas a Ron asi que paro las 5. Y Cormac paro 4. Y su reacción fue la misma de siemrpe, protestar al capitan. Despues de diez minutos molestándole, la discusión acabo asi:

-¡Esto es injusto! Tal y como ocurrio el año pasado: La rubia española ha hecho trampa y la hermana de Weasley tambien – caminaban fuera del campo despues de estar en los vestuarios.

-Ha ganado el puesto justamente, McLaggen.

-No, de eso nada, Potter. Sabes que tus cazadoras han hecho trampas…

-Te digo que no…

-¡SABES QUE…! – pero fue interrumpido.

-¡A VER, TÚ! – Pandora venia siguiendoles y harta de escuchar las quejas del chico, saltó-: Ron no esta en el quipo por ser amigo de Harry, sino por su talento, cosa que tu no tienes –se puso en frente de el con los brazos cruzados-, y ahora deja de comportarte como un niño infantil y reconoce tu derrota. Ademas es insoportable tener a alguien como tu en el equipo. Adios – se fue de camino al castillo mientras era observada por Harry, Cormac y Ron que se acababa de reunir con ellos. Los 3 se quedaron atonitos.

Llego la noche y las chicas disfrutaban estar en los calidos sillones. Era octubre y todavía no hacia frio suficiente para encender la chimenea, pero si que se notaba que el clima de España se echaba mucho de menos, eso en las chicas les hizo pensar algo.

CONTINUARÁ

Herminione: No sabes cuánto me alegra que me comentes todos los capítulos, muchas gracias de verdad D. En fin... ¿cambiarán las parejas? Taran taraaan!!! ya se verá :D gracias otra vez. Espero que te guste este capítulo pero quizás sea el más aburrido P 1 beso


	5. Duelos

CAPITULO 5

Era miércoles 5 de noviembre, y tocaba La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Bill Weasley, la última del día. Normalmente se pasaba deprisa pero para algunos se le hizo eterna: La clase se tuvo que colocar por parejas hechas al azar, para practicar hechizos defensivos y ofensivos. Uno atacaba y otro defendía, el problema es que no sabias como iba a actuar el otro.

Elenia se puso con Harry, Freya con Hermione, Melia con Ron, Mitsar con Muriel y Pandora con Draco.

-¿Preparada? – Elenia asintió -. Bien… (1…2…3) ¡Turma…!

-¡Yenmapelio! – grito fuerte y rápido haciendo que el mago saltara por los aires aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo. Elenia se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras Harry se levantaba. Ambos eran observados por todos.

-¿Estas bien, Harry? – pregunto Bill.

-Sí… sí, no… pasa nada – dijo jadeando mientras miraba a la chica desafiante.

Se acerco hasta ella lanzando un hechizo más pero la chica lo esquivó antes de lanzarle otro.

-¡Protego!

-Bien hecho, Potter.

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme qué esta bien y qué está mal¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego! Más de lo que crees… - Harry la miró confuso mientras esta esperaba un ataque por parte de su compañero que no vino, para quedarse observándola, para mirar como los mechones de pelo moreno caían por su frente con gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo.

-Eres muy buena – La chica dejo de adoptar la postura defensiva para una mas calmada. Después de un largo silencio, contesto:

-Lo sé, Potter ¡Levicorpus! – el chico fue levantado por los aires mientras la morena lo aguantaba riéndose tímidamente a causa de las protestas del guapo gryffindor.

Mitsar y Muriel tenían problemas ya que parecía que jugaban a piedra, papel o tijera. Las dos utilizaban a la vez maleficios ofensivos y defensivos.

-No, así no chicas. Mira, Mitsar – el profesor se coloco detrás de la chica y le levanto el brazo, le cogió la mano, y la chica se puso nerviosa pero dejo que siguiera para juguetear -. Tienes que dirigir el maleficio no de frente, sino de lado, para poder darle ¿entiendes? – la chica asintió ruborizada-. Sino choca con el otro, si utilizas uno de ataque intenta no actuar de frente – le susurro al oído y se fue.

Muriel le dirigió una cara confusa y Mitsar rió orgullosa. En el siguiente ataque, la Ravenclaw fue derribada y Mitsar empezó a bailar de la alegría cantando:

-¡Toma que toma, que toma toma ta! Que guapa soy, que tipo tengo – aprovechando la distracción, Muriel le lanzo un hechizo y Mitsar cayo de boca al suelo sin poder levantarse.

Melia, que observo lo que pasaba se rió como una loca y fue atacada por Ron, pero fue un ataque suave, sin mucha fuerza, aun así, hizo enfadar a Melia, que se volvió hacia Ron y grito:

-¡Desnodio! – la corbata, el jersey y después la camisa fueron a parar a manos de la chica haciendo quedar al pelirrojo con el torso descubierto.

Las chicas de la clase se quedaron observándolo. El chico intento coger las prendas pero Melia seguía mirándolo con descaro. El chico parecía haber entrenado mucho el quiddich durante el verano. Tenia un torso de tono rosado, pero los abdominales bien marcados al igual que en los brazos, le sobresalían los músculos.

-¡Ronald, córtate! – le regaño su hermano haciendo estallar la clase en risotadas y el pequeño, con la cara del mismo color que su pelo consiguió coger su ropa y ponérsela lo más rápido que pudo.

Malfoy, aprovechando la distracción de la gryffindor, la atacó por la espalda haciendo que esta diera un salto hacia arriba y cayera estruendosamente contra el suelo.

-Cuidado, chicos, con cuidado – advirtió el profesor.

Mientras la chica se levantaba, veía la cara de satisfacción del Slytherin.

-¿Atacando por la espalda? Eres un traidor, un autentico Slytherin – la sonrisa del chico desapareció por un rostro furioso.

-¡Escaptum!

-¡Protego! – el hechizo fue desviado hacia la pareja de Freya y Hermione que no paraban de echarse maleficios.

El encantamiento rozo el pelo rizado de la española haciendo que esta se despistara y la castaña atacara de nuevo.

-¿Tantas ganas me tienes, Granger?

-Las mismas que tú a mí.

-¡Protego¿Por qué?

-No me caíste bien cuando me insultaste – dijo desviando el hechizo que le mandaba la pelirroja -¡Palmus!

-Sólo te llame repipi.

-No me conoces ¡Petrificus totalus!

-Eso es lo que crees – evitó una vez más, el hechizo y ambas se quedaron mirando, levantaron las varitas y gritaron el hechizo a la vez -¡RISCTUSEMPRA!

Dos destellos rojos salieron chocando entre si, las chicas mantenían sus varitas con las dos manos y con dificultad. No pudieron aguantar mas la presión, la fuerza les echaba para atrás. El espectáculo estaba siendo visto por toda la clase. Las chicas no pudieron más y las varitas saltaron de sus manos disparadas y las chicas fueron empujadas por la fuerza haciendo caerlas al suelo. Se miraron a los ojos. Todos los observaban.

-Jamás había visto una cosa así – Dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente, profesor? – pregunto Muriel.

-La fusión de dos hechizos iguales dictados y chocados al mismo tiempo hacen que se produzca una fuerza entre ambos…

-… produciendo… un alto nivel… en las varitas de los dueños… - continúo Hermione.

-… pero también produciendo un exceso de energía perdida – Terminó Elenia. El timbre sonó.

-Para mañana quiero más información sobre esto¿Cómo se producen¿Por qué? Sus causas… - los chicos ya estaban recogiendo.

Freya se levantó para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse que aceptó la mano de esta y juntas se fueron hacia la puerta confusas

-Os felicito, Hermione, Freya – ambas sonrieron al profesor, caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor hablando de lo sucedido; aún no se lo explicaban.

Ya en el Comedor…

-¡Hace un frío que pela! – exclamaba Mítsar sentándose junto a las hermanas y Melia en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Si, y además esto necesita vida. La gente está muy estresada – opinó Muriel.

-Normal, es que hay muchos exámenes – Dijo Elenia y las otras dos la miraron fulminantes - ¿¡Qué¡Es verdad!

-¡Yo creo que debería hacerse una fiesta!

-¡Tú como no, Mitsar!

-¡Calla fatigosa de los estudios! Muriel¿a qué sí?

-Hombre… en España hacíamos muchas pero aquí no se… - comento Muriel.

-Hablemos con McGonagall – Freya apareció detrás de las 3 amigas y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

-Nunca se pudo evitar eso, Elenia – contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes ya lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Mitsar

-Sí, Hermione me lo acaba de explicar, parece increíble¿verdad? – todas asintieron con una gran sonrisa de gratitud -. A lo mejor es una señal… ¿estaremos conectadas? – todas empezaron a reírse de Freya ante tal disparate.

-¿Y las demás¿Aún no han salido de herbología? – Preguntó Melia cambiando de tema.

-No sé… ¿Y mi hermana? Salió con nosotras de la última clase.

-Creo que se iba a patinar – contesto Elenia a Freya.

Por la puerta, aparecieron los demás alumnos, entre ellos Cristal, Varemis, Irial, Bruselle y Astrid. Que se acercaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw a hablar con sus amigas. Pronto, llegaron todos los alumnos, que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de ver a las amigas reunidas y acercarse a ellas.

-¿¡UNA FIESTA?! – exclamó Justin Finch-Fley después de que las chicas le contaran la idea a los compañeros que se acercaban.

-Una fiesta en el lago – anunció Irial

-¿Para bañarnos? – Preguntó Cormac McLaggen confuso. Las 10 chicas asintieron.

-¡Estáis locas! – se burló Michael Corner.

-Hombre… también habrá comida y bebidas… -informó Astrid.

-Y podremos cambiar el clima.

Un "¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?!" se escucho por todo el salón.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso, Elenia? – pregunto Bruselle.

-¿Con magia tal vez? – preguntó socarrona.

-Es extremadamente difícil- dijo Freya.

-Juntas lo podremos hacer – animó Cristal.

-Di que sí, preciosa – Cristal se sonrojó ante el comentario de Zacharias Smith. Hubo un silencio tenso y después habló Muriel.

-Bien, podemos pedírselo a McGonagall, si la intentamos convencer… ya nos comeremos la cabeza con los demás problemas.

-Buena idea ¿estáis todos de acuerdo? – todos asintieron con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Melia.

-Iremos nosotras – añadió Mitsar al ver que los chicos se adelantaban hacia la puerta.

-Tiene más confianza en nosotras – dijo Varemis con una sonrisa. Pero cuando se iban acercando a la puerta, entraron Lavender Brown y Romilda Vane.

-Que fuerte, veo que esas españolitas no pierden el tiempo.

-Y menos esa – dijo Lavender ante el comentario de Romilda -Yo creo que él la pilló por sorpresa, ella le pegó un guantazo.

Las chicas escucharon con atención y Freya se adelantó.

-Perdonad¿Qué ha pasado? – las dos jóvenes se pararon de repente.

-Esto… pregúntaselo a tu hermana – dijo Romilda, y las dos chicas apretaron el paso mientras se reían con una risita tonta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo!! siento haber tardado tanto, pero son las vacaciones y todo eso... P me alegro de que te gustara esa parte, Herminione, de veras k m hace mucha ilusion ver tus reviews gracias y aqui te dejo esto!!


	6. ¿Hay algo peor que una pelea?

CAPITULO 6

Las 10 chicas salían del vestíbulo preocupada por su amiga y justo cuando iban a atravesar la puerta principal la encontraron riendo con su amigo Ron.

-Ron, perdón la necesitamos – su hermana la cogió del brazo y se la llevó ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo y la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? – inquirió Varemis. La gryffindor vio la cara de desconcierto de sus amigas y lo entendió todo.

-Veo que aquí los rumores corren como balas…

-Vamos cuenta, cuenta – impacientó Bruselle.

La chica suspiró con una cara de malos amigos. Hasta hace un momento ella iba tan feliz con Ron y ahora tenía que revivir lo ocurrido…

FLASH BACK

Pandora, iba saliendo por la puerta del vestíbulo para ir a practicar con el monopatín en los jardines cuando se encontró con el Slytherin cara a cara.

-Ahora no te voy a atacar por la espalda – dijo aproximándose a ella haciéndola retroceder y aprisionarla contra la pared

-Apártate ¿quieres? Tengo prisa – dijo empujándole pero el chico no se apartó.

-Cuida tus modales, españolita, a ver si aprendes a respetar a un Malfoy – le dijo con su sonrisa pícara mientras veía a la chica intentando deshacerse de los brazos que le aprisionaban pero se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-¿A un Malfoy¿A ti¿A un sucio mortifago?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído – se lanzaron miradas fulminantes -. Eres un asqueroso, sucio y arrogante mortífago traidor.

Malfoy cogió del cuello a la chica y la estampo contra la pared. Pandora podía hablar con dificultad:

-Mátame si quieres Malfoy… pero atrévete esta vez… vamos ¿A qué esperas¿A que vengan… tus amigos los mortifagos… para que hagan el trabajo sucio… por ti? – El chico apretó más -. Vamos… mátame ¿o serás tan cobarde… de hacer lo mismo que te pasó con… Dumbledore? … ¡Mátame!

Se vieron por unos segundos, la furia que se observaba en los ojos de ambos parecía quemar al otro. Draco acercó más su cara a la de ella furioso, la respiración de ella estaba agitada, el chico parecía indeciso y contenía ira.

-Mátame… - jadeó ella.

El la miro 1 segundo más y luego se abalanzó a su boca con la mano aún apretándole el cuello. Pandora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿El estúpido de Draco Malfoy la estaba besando¡Oh, no, no podía ser! El chico dejó de apretarle el cuello para besarla profundamente y la gryffindor aprovechó para apartarle de un empujón. Ambos con las bocas rojizas por el beso. Se miraron de nuevo y Pandora alzó la mano y le pegó una enorme bofetada al rubio en la mejilla derecha.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME¡Me das ASCO! – le escupió en los pies y se fue corriendo hacia los jardines. Antes se dio cuenta de que una docena de alumnos los habían visto.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó Muriel.

-¿¡ÉL?! – grito Astrid con un gallo en la garganta de la sorpresa.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado ahora

-Oh, vamos Leni, no seas aguafiestas ¿¡BESA BIEN!? – preguntó con una sonrisa Mitsar que se ganó un par de graciosos comentarios de sus amigas.

-Hay que admitir que el chico… no está nada mal… - dijo Melia con una risita lujuriosa.

-Oh, por favor, es un estúpido y un arrogante, y un MORTÍFAGO TRAIDOR, sucio, asqueroso, abusador…

-Sí, sí, Pandora, pero bien que has saboreado su lengüita… mmmm – dijo Irial y todas rieron.

-En fin… pensamos que te había pegado alguien o yo que sé.

-No Cris… fue mucho peor – dijo la rubia sentándose en el suelo y todas rieron.

De repente, a lo lejos, apareciendo por una de las numerosas esquinas que tenían los jardines aparecieron 5 figuras. Eran 4 hombres con túnicas rojas y azul marino y la mujer, que iba a la cabeza del grupo, llevaba una túnica morada que le hacia juego con su pelo color rosa chicle. Al acercarse, las chicas pudieron divisar que 3 chicos muy apuestos y jóvenes eran pelirrojos e iban detrás de la mujer y otro hombre de pelo castaño con cicatrices.

Freya, que estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados se quedó mirando al pelirrojo más bajito de todos, pero a la vez el que parecía tener más músculos. Sería 1 cabeza más alta que ella. Ambos conectaron las vistas y el chico le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la gryffindor se sonrojara y a la vez, que esto provocara una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara del chico.

Muriel que estaba jugando con un mechón de su pelo percibió que al pasar por su lado uno de los 3 pelirrojos que era igual que otro, levantó la vista y sonrió al chico coqueta que le respondió con una sonrisa más pícara.

Melia levantó la cabeza ya que estaba atándose los zapatos del uniforme al notar que una mano le frotaba graciosamente la cabeza. Se encontró al otro pelirrojo gemelo que le sonreía y Melia se quedó un poco desconceratada sin dejar de mirarle. Cuando el grupo entró en la puerta, este último volvió la cabeza y le volvió a sonreir, entonces la gryffindor no pudo aguantarse más y rió.

-Emmm… ¿me he perdido algo? – dijo Mitsar.

-¿Les conocéis?

-No, Cris – contestó Freya

-¿Entonces eso que ha sido, Freya, Muriel, Melia…?

-Atraeremos a la gente nueva, Bruselle – respondió Muriel echándose el pelo hacia atrás con soltura lo que provocó la risa de algunas.

-Creída… - dijo Elenia.

-Será genético - la hermana mayor le sacó la lengua.

En la cena, la directora presentó a las 5 personas misteriosas a la escuela. Por lo visto, eran los aurores que ya habían llegado. Se quedarían allí un mes y, según como iban las cosas, vendrían más o se cambiarían el turno con otros compañeros. Ellos eran: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Después de unos cuantos días, las chicas no pudieron convencer a Mcgonagall de organizar la fiesta ya que era muy peligroso exponerse en los terrenos del colegio en esos momentos. También, en el transcurso de estos días, los alumnos de Hogwarts ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de los aurores. Andaban por los pasillos mientras estaban en las clases, y en los intercambios, unos se metían en la clase que acababan de dar o bien, seguían al grupo de alumnos.

Al finalizar un día de estos la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Mitsar se quedó al final de la clase para hablar con el profesor Bill Weasley.

-Profesor… le quería comentar que no se me dan bien los nuevos hechizos que hemos aprendido esta semana.

-Bueno, he escuchado que su amiga Elenia, de Ravenclaw, es muy buena, ella te los podría enseñar – dijo el pelirrojo sin levantar la cabeza de su escritorio.

La morena puso una cara desconcertada y se desabrochó un botón de la camisa…

-Ella… está demasiado ocupada, profesor, con eso de ser prefecta, estaba pensando…

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo todas las tardes ocupadas, señorita Navarrete. – Mitsar, frunció el ceño al ver que era ignorada, se desabotonó un botón más de la camisa y se aflojó la corbata.

-Creo que a mi director no le gustaría saber que aquí me está siendo de gran dificultad aprender nuevas lecciones y no recibir la adecuada atención que se necesita para colaborar en el mundo mágico.

La chica se sentó encima de la mesa y cogió una pluma al profesor lo que acaparó la atención de este, que la miró de arriba abajo parando la mirada en el escote de esta donde se observaba parte del sujetador negro de encajes que llevaba. La morena empezó a juguetear con la pluma y cruzó las piernas dejando la falda mucho más corta.

-Bueno, esto… yo… - el profesor se echó hacia atrás del asiento y se aflojó un poco la corbata ya que sentía mucho calor. Su cara empezó a coger un color rojizo.

-¿Entonces… me dará clases… profesor? – él tragó con dificultad mientras la chica se echaba el pelo hacia un lado.

-Emm… sí… claro, sí… - tragó saliva con dificultad y continuó – ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

-¿Mañana por la noche? – la morena levantó una ceja con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE?! – al profesor le salió un gallo de la impresión.

-Bueno, a las 9… es de noche¿no?

-Ah- tragó de nuevo – sí, sí… – se levantó y empezó a andar alrededor de la clase para aliviarse mientras la chica lo seguía – Bien, a las 9… en mi despacho – cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a la chica a centímetros de él.

-Gracias, profe – la chica le apretó la corbata, le guiñó un ojo y se fue meneando las caderas mientras dejaba a un Weasley muy aturdido

Al salir de la clase, chocó con otro cierto pelirrojo, era uno de los aurores que había venido. Ambos se quedaron mirando y se sonrieron pícaramente; al irse la slytherin, el muchacho se giró para observarla descaradamente.

Muriel y Melia caminaban por los pasillos para llegar a los jardines hasta que se encontaron a los gemelos aurores.

-¡Hermanito¡Mira qué tenemos aquí! Son las nuevas alumnas españolas¿me equivoco? – dijo George y ambos pasaron los brazos por los hombros de cada amiga ante la cara de desconcierto de ellos.

-Yo soy Fred – dijo el que agarraba a Melia – y el es George, este hizo una reverencia -. ¿Y vosotras¿En qué casa estais?

-Yo… soy Melia, y ella Muriel.

-Ravenclaw

-Ah… interesante… mente inteligente… ¿para qué eres inteligente, eh Muriel? – le preguntó con picardía Fred.

-Para todo lo que tú quieras – la chica guiñó un ojo y el pelirrojo se quedó atónito ya que no esperaba esa contestación. La ravenclaw cogió a su amiga del brazo y se la llevó para delante.

-Eh, preciosa ¿y tú a qué casa perteneces? – Melia se volvió y le contestó mientras andaba hacia atrás

-¡Descúbrelo! – los gemelos sonrieron y se chocaron las manos y Melia se dio la vuelta junto a Muriel y siguieron hacia delante.

CONTINUARA

Gracias Herminioneeç x comentar, no imprta la trdanza siempre k cmentes jijiji, gracias maki!!!


	7. Partido de quiddich

CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

-No, Mítsar, así no es… Mira, tendrás que levantar más la mano y hacer un leve movimiento de varita – Bill se acercó temeroso y cogió la muñeca de la chica para enseñarle el efecto del hechizo que estaban aprendiendo.

-¡Ay, profesor, es que soy muy torpe! – la morena se volvió con cara de pena a lo que el profesor contestó con una sonrisa apurada -. Llevamos aquí una hora y el objeto más grande k he explotado ha sido una vela.

-Bueno… por lo menos es algo…

-Es que, yo creo, que usted tiene… miedo – dijo con una sonrisa pegándose un poco más al profesor.

-¿Miedo…? – Rió - ¿A qué?

-A tocarme… - la chica alzó la cabeza mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Mitsar… no… esto… verás…

-Sssh – silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios -. Esto… no se puede evitar…

-No está bien… yo soy profesor y tú… tú… - la chica se iba alzando poco a poco hacia la cabeza de él con los pies de puntilla mientras su mano recorría su pecho para posarse detrás del cuello…

La puerta se abrió de repente provocando que alumna y profesor saltaran y se separaran tres metros el uno del otro.

-¡Mítsar!

-¿¡Qué?! – gritó ella entre asustada y enfadada.

-McGonagall nos quiere ver a todas en su despacho. Ven ya.

Varemis se quedó en la puerta esperando a que su amiga recogiera las cosas, que una vez hecho, le guiñó un ojo al profesor.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene – dijo Bill dándole la espalda.

Las 2 slytherins salieron mientras Varemis no paraba de echarle miradas a su amiga.

-Te veo nerviosa.

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué gritas?

-¡Por nada! ¡La respuesta! – Ambas subieron por la escalera que escondía la gárgola y allí se encontraron a las ravenclaws y las gryffindors junto a los tres aurores pelirrojos.

-¿Y las demás? – preguntó McGonagall.

-Estaban terminando de cenar, profesora – Respondió Cristal.

-Bien…

La sala estaba llena de un tenso silencio mientras se intercambiaban miradas por parte de los pelirrojos a las alumnas. Después de 10 minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Irial, Bruselle y Astrid.

-Ya estáis todas, ¿no? Bueno, he de comentaros, que, tras haberme insistido tanto en hacer una fiesta aquí me lo he pensado y mi respuesta es sí – las chicas empezaron a sonreír y a saltar muy contentas hasta que la profesora les silenció -. Pero no sólo ha sido por vosotras, sino que he estado hablando con los aurores y con Dumbledore – todos miraron hacia el cuadro al que respondieron al saludo que el anciano hacía con la mano -. Dumbledore me dijo que, en estos tiempos, los chicos de vuestra edad necesitáis diversión y más en estos momentos tan difíciles que necesitáis escapar de vuestros problemas e integraros más, hablar con los compañeros, olvidar estos tiempos, siempre y cuando toméis medidas prudentes, y pasarlo bien. Por otra parte, estos tres aurores han decidido colaborar de vigilantes en la fiesta, siempre y cuando ellos no sean partícipes en ella – les dirigió una mirada severa a los gemelos mientras las chicas reían.

-No se preocupe profesora, están en buenas manos – dijo Charlie.

-Eso creo… Ahora decidme ¿Cuándo la vais a hacer?

Las chicas se pusieron en círculo y habló Elenia.

-Pero, profesora… tendríamos que cambiar el clima en el terreno que vayamos a utilizar, es que… nos gustaría bañ…

-¡Ah, eso ya nos lo imaginábamos! – intervino Dumbledore desde el cuadro -. Pero estoy segura que vosotras con la ayuda de los aurores podréis hacerlo, sois bastantes poderosos. Eso sí, las consecuencias de la fiesta es vuestra responsabilidad – las chicas y los chicos asintieron.

-Bueno… nos gustaría mañana que es viernes -. Contestó Bruselle

-¡No! Tengo entrenamiento porque el partido es el sábado.

-Entonces se tendría que dejar para la semana que viene – dijo Astrid y todas asintieron.

-¿Por qué?– protestó Mítsar.

-Nos quedaremos hasta tarde para celebrar el partido – contestó Melia

-¿Entonces que sería un viernes o un sábado?

-Sábado, que el viernes me entra sueño porque he madrugado – contestó Freya.

Algunas estaban de acuerdo y otras no. Los demás presentes estaban casados y McGonagall intervino.

-¡Basta! O lo decidís ya o no hay fiesta, sigo pensando, Albus, que esto sigue siendo absurdo, es muy… - pero Dumbledore la silenció.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Minerva, estoy seguro de que esto funcionará. – La directora asintió.

-Será el próximo sábado profesora – anunció Cristal

-Bien… pues entonces ya podéis iros a vuestras respectivas casas si habéis cenado. Dentro de media hora, sonará el toque de queda para que todos los alumnos se vayan a dormir.

-Sí, profesora – y dicho esto, las alumnas salieron por la puerta siendo observabas por los demás presentes.

Una vez que se fueron, y los hermanos se quedaron mirando a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse la profesora McGonagall carraspeó:

-Quiero a todos los alumnos vigilados esa noche, Weasleys. Un despiste, una desaparición o la más mínima señal de mortifagos alrededor y se suspende la fiesta ¿de acuerdo? – los chicos asintieron -. Podéis iros.

Los tres hermanos se apresuraron hacia la puerta y bajaron corriendo las escaleras en busca de las once amigas. Las encontraron al final del pasillo cuchicheando y las interrumpieron.

-¿Qué hacen las once alumnas favoritas de la directora en este pasillo tan desolado? – preguntó Fred pasando su brazo por los hombros de Melia.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Somos aurores, preciosa – contestó Charlie a Freya e hizo lo mismo que su hermano pero con ella.

-Mis queridas chicas, mi hermano Fred y yo siempre hemos sido los más traviesos en este colegio – dijo George agarrando a Muriel y a Irial – y en esta vida, lo divertido es correr riesgos, nosotros hemos hecho fiestas sin permiso, pero, en vista de que vosotros lo habéis pedido, en realidad, os lo han dado gracias a nosotros.

-Así que yo creo que tendremos una recompensa, ¿no? – dijo pícaramente Fred.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Mítsar mirando a Charlie que se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Pues… estábamos pensando participar en la fiesta, por supuesto, pero… claro, no podemos, aunque vosotras nos podríais hacer el favor… de… cerrar el pico, ¿no? Oímos algún rumor de que nos hemos integrado en ella y no sabéis la que os puede caer.

-Pero… allí va a haber más gente que os pueden ver – comentó Varemis.

-Cierto, pero ellos no saben que nuestro deber es sólo vigilaros y no estar en la fiesta – respondió George.

-No servirá de nada – dijo Elenia.

-¿De veras lo crees? – Fred la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Recordadlo chicas… ¡Estaremos allí! – y dicho esto se fueron.

A lo largo del viernes, no sucedió nada importante salvo varios encuentros tímidos entres Astrid y Seamus, enfrentamientos de Draco y Pandora, rivalidad en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuros entre Elenia y Harry, picardía entre los gemelos con Melia y Muriel al cruzarse por los pasillos, evitación de Bill a Mítsar, coqueteo de Charlie con esta y Freya, piropeos entre los alumnos a Bruselle, Astrid, Irial y el recuerdo de Varemis de su novio Nazal.

Por fin llegó el sábado, era el partido de quidditch Gryffindor-Slytherin. El campo estaba abarrotado, los alumnos entusiasmados. Se oía el griterío en las gradas, el rugido del león del gorro de Luna Lovegood, los comentarios de Zacharias Smith. Los equipos estaban apunto de entrar y cada miembro estaba emocionado.

-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Harry a su nueva cazadora.

-Bastante, jamás me imaginé que viniera tanta gente.

-No te preocupes, mujer, tú concéntrate en el partido.

-Ronald, eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre ese tema – el pelirrojo miró a su hermana bastante nerviosa mientras Pandora se reía nerviosa.

Las puertas se abrieron, los jugadores montaron en sus escobas y salieron al campo, la gente gritó aún más, se escuchaban abucheos y ánimos.

-Y por el lado derecho entran los gryffindor, capitaneado por Harry Potter, raro que haya venido este año con el trauma que habrá sufrido, su guardián Ron Weasley que a ver si esta vez sabe emplear sus manos e trapo para atrapar las quaffles – un abucheo se escuchó en las gradas rojas y Pandora se paró en seco mirando al resto del equipo ante tal falta de respeto pero estos se encogieron de hombros acostumbrados. Tres cazadores: Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, ¿otra que entra en el equipo como su hermano por tener taaaaan buena relación con el capitán? Y Pandora Velázquez, a ver cómo juega la jugadora española… tal vez es la única persona que se pueda salvar del equipo – otro abucheo y griterío a favor por parte de los slytherins -. Y los golpeadores: Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes -Después presentó al equipo de slytherin sin ningún comentario a favor ni en contra.

-¿Se puede saber por qué nos insulta?

-Está resentido porque le ganamos hace dos años – contestó Ginny.

-Capitanes, daos la mano – gritó la profesora Hooch con sus ojos de gato característicos. Harry y el otro capitán llamado Luc Gudman apretaron sus manos fuertemente.

Después montaron en sus escobas y subieron un poco de altura. La profesora silbó por el silbato y soltó la quaffle

-¡Empieza el partido! – gritó Smith -. Ginny Weasley ha cogido la quaffle pero ¡oh! Le es arrebatada por Theodore Nott que va esquivando los ataques de las quaffles y el intento de robo de Thomas. Llega al aro, ¡oh, Wealey! ¿habra mejorado? Weasley vacila y Nott… ¡falla!! Weasley tiene la quaffle y se la pasa a nuestra querida española. Pandora atraviesa el campo ella sola, en movimiento de zigzag esquivando a todo. Thomas le pide la quaffle pero ella se concentra, está llegando al aro, despista al guardián y ¡marca! ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Vaya jugada! El público está emocionado. Vaya, Potter, es la única buena en el equipo ¿Qué has tenido que hacer para que entre?

-¡Smith! – le regañó la profesora Sprout. Un abucheo se escuchó en el público y vitoreos en las gradas verdes.

-Lo siento profesora. Sigue el partido, los buscadores no ven la snitch y ¡au! Eso dolió. Gudman se enfurece a causa del golpe procedido del bate de Coote. Va en busca de la quaffle, ¡oh sí! Está muy enfadado, tanto que ¡marca! ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!

-Ron, ¡estate atento! – Gritó Harry y Ron gruñó.

Pandora vio la escena preocupada por su amigo. De repente vio el reflejo dorado por las gradas de Ravenclaw y no se resistió.

-Y tú Potter, estate atento a la snitch. –Harry se giró hacia donde señalaba la rubia, le dio tiempo a ver un rastro dorado pero la snitch ya había desaparecido y volvió a ponerse en el centro del campo.

Ginny marcó de nuevo y Ron paró otra quaffle. Draco no paraba de mverse por el campo en busca de la snitch. Pandora pasó a su lado por la quaffle.

-Así no conseguirás nada, huroncito ¿de verdad entraste en el equipo por tu talento?

-Parece que Malfoy y la española no se llevan bien. Están discutiendo ¡oh no!

Draco la miró enfurecido y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta le esquivó elevándose con su escoba por encima del campo.

-Malfoy ha ido a parar al césped del campo de quiddicht, eso tiene que doler ¿qué le habrá dicho Pandora para que el se enfurezca de esa manera?

-Smith, retransmite el partido y déjate de chismes.

Pandora marcó otro gol. El guardián de slytherin pasó la quaffle a uno de los cazadores, pero Dean Thomas se la quitó y marcó otro gol

-Gryffindor va ganando y los buscadores siguen sin ver la snitch, malfoy ya se ha recuperado de su traspiés, le quita el bate a uno de sus golpeadores, una quaffle se le abalanza pero este la golpea y se la lanza a… - Un "¡Oh!" sonó por todo el campo. La quaffle golpeó a Pandora en la espalda haciéndola caer violentamente.

Ron bajó en su ayuda alejándose de los postes. Aprovechando, los cazadores de slytherin marcaron 1 gol.

-¡Pandora, despierta! – La chica parecía inconsciente pero en su rostro se podía ver como apretaba los dientes fuertemente a causa del dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo sin movimiento.

-¡Ron, vuelve a tu puesto!

Pero el pelirrojo ignoró los gritos de su capitán y seguía tendido junto a su amiga.

-Weasley pasa del partido. Han marcado otro gol. Se mantiene un empate, 30 a 30 Weasley sigue ignorando a su capitán, ¿es que está enamorado de la española? – una carcajada resonó por el campo.

Zacharias Smith se estaba burlando del equipo de gryffindor atacando individualmente otra vez. Ginny Weasley se paró frente a él y empezó a gritarle. Luego se fue. Harry estaba conmocionado. El partido estaba siendo un desastre. Su guardián abandonando los postes, su novia gritándole al comentarista, una cazadora inconsciente; los golpeadores y Dean eran los únicos pendientes del partido pero con intentos en vano.

Pandora abrió los ojos.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno…

-Pandora, vamos, retírate y tú Ron vuelve a coger los goles. Acaban de romper el empate.

-¿Quién ha sido el que me ha golpeado?

-Malfoy – le contestó Ron.

La cara de la rubia adquirió un color furioso y montó de nuevo en su escoba.

-¿¡Qué haces?! – gritaron a dúo los chicos pero esta ya estaba en lo alto del campo.

-¡Increíble! Velázquez se ha incorporado de nuevo al campo a causa de las protestas de su capitán. Malfoy enfurecido, Weasley atontado, ¡vaya, pero si ha parado una quaffle lanzada por Mcgoren ahora mismo! Potter sigue sin encontrar la snitch. Thomas tiene la quaffle y se la pasa a Pandora, que… ¡Dios mío! ¡Ha sobrevolado el campo en 2 segundos y ha marcado! Esto parece incríble, Pandora enfurecida y Draco asustado, ¡ella se mueve como el viento y marca de nuevo! Él permanece quieto… ¿Qué les pasa a los jugadores, es que no ven la snitch?

-Pues evidentemente no – Escupió Malfoy para sí.

Pandora volvía a marcar. 60-40. Apenas daba tiempo a que los slytherins tocaran la pelota cuando la española se la estaba quitando.

-¡Deja algo para los demás! – le gritó Ginny.

Como una orden, Pandora le tiró la quaffle y la pelirroja marcó. Gudman tenía la quaffle y se dirigía a la portería Ron la detuvo, se la pasó a su hermana esta a Dean, que marcó. Los slytherins estaban alucinando. Por fin, Harry vio la snitch, aún no quería cogerla pues con sus tres nuevo cazadores sabía que podían marcar bastantes puntos y tener más posibilidades de ganar la copa. Pero su perspectiva cambió al instante cuando vio que el slytherin tambié había visto la snitch y la seguía. Harry se incorporó a su lado golpeándole, este le respondió con otro empujón, después Harry y así sucesivamente.

-Potter y Malfoy olvidan que su objetivo es la snitch y esta se les escapa.

Ambos miraron hacia delante y vieron que la pelota no estaba. Dieron media vuelta y se alzaron por encima del campo. Harry vio la snitch y esta vez no dudó. Draco iba detrás de él, le iba a empotrar contra una grada si seguía tan de cerca, sólo bastaba un empujón. Ginny observaba la escena con la quaffle en su mano, se quedó quieta y se la robaron. Esta salió de su ensimismamiento y fue en busca de Mcgoren pero Pandora fue más rápida y fue ella quien cogió la pelota y después marcó.

-¡100 - 40 para Gryffindor! – Dean había marcado mientras Harry seguía a la snitch.

Ginny parecía preocupada. De repente vio a Peakes y le ordenó:

-¡Peakes, manda a Malfoy a tomar por…! – Peakes no pudo escuchar lo ultimó pero no fue necesario, fue en busca de una bludger y se la lanzó al rubio con la mejor puntería que tenía.

Este acertó y Malfoy cayó en picado. Harry estaba a punto de coger la snitch cuando se dio cuenta de que el slytherin no le perseguía y la abandonó. Pandora había marcado otra vez. El ataque de Malfoy parecía haberle vuelto más competitiva.

Había pasado un buen tramo del partido cuando a Malfoy se lo habían llevado pues todavía permanecía inconsciente y ya iban 150 a 50 cuando Harry decidió ir a por la snitch que no la había perdido de vista. Dean marcó otros dos tantos antes de que harry atrapara la snitch entres sus fuertes manos.

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! – Gritó la profesora Hooch

Un vitoreo estalló en todo el campo. Los alumnos corrían y se abrazaban despavoridos y emocionados. Harry sujetaba la snitch mientras sus amigos y compañeros del equipo le sonreían y aplaudían.

-¡Buen partido, Potter! – comentó Smith. Harry se giró hacia la grada donde estaba este y su mirada se cruzó con las de los demás jugadores de slytherin, maliciosa y furiosa.

La celebración tuvo lugar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos estallaban de alegría. Había bebidas, comida de las cocinas y golosinas compradas de Honeyduks (NA: no se como se esribe xD). De repente, los gemelos entraron en la sala común seguidos de Charlie Weasley. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la entrada de los aurores.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – inquirió Ron cuando estos se presentaron frente a él.

-Divertirnos – contestó George.

-Vuestro deber sería estar vigilando el castillo.

-¿Por qué, Granger? Siempre nos fastidias la fiesta… - intervino Fred que cogió un vaso de hidromiel y se lo bebió de un trago -. Ay, que sed

-Asqueroso – repugnó Hermione y dicho esto, se retiró junto a Ginny.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… - contestó no muy segura -. Harry no me hace caso.

-No te preocupes – rió su amiga -. Es la euforia que tiene por haber ganado -. Ambas se quedaron viendo al chico que hablaba con Seamos, Neville y Dean del partido sonriente -. Seguramente será lo único que le alegre en estos tiempos. – Ginny alzó una de sus finas cejas mirando de reojo a la castaña -. Aparte de ti… - añadió.

-Esa maniobra fue genial, Harry. Estuvo estupendo

-Bueno, no lo habría podido conseguir sin el equipo en conjunto – todos sonrieron dulcemente. Y Harry miró a Ginny por encima del hombro de Dean.

Dejando a todos hablando después de la llegada de Ron y Pandora, se acercó a su novia. Hermione les abandonó, ya no sabía donde ir hasta que Freya, que estaba con Melia en la barra que habían puesto los gryffindors, la vio y le indicó que se acercara.

-¿Agobiada por la gente?

-Demasiado.

-Ya somos tres.

-¿A qué hora suele terminar esto, Hermione? – le preguntó Melia mientras cogía un whisky de fuego.

-Bastante tarde... y más si mañana es domingo

-¡Genial! Me puedo beber tantos whiskys de fuego como quiera. – las otras dos chicas rieron.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!- Fred apareció junto a Hermione y George junto a Melia.

-Anda, los gemelitos que incumplen als normas – bromeó Freya.

-Y yo me sumo – dijo Charlie poniéndose frente a ella. – Vamos a bailar – Y sin previo aviso, cogio a la pelirroja del brazo y la sacó a bailar junto a los demás que se movían al son de la música que transmitía la radio.

-¿Y vosotras…? ¿Os apuntáis?

-Gracias Fred, pero no tengo ganas…

-No seas plasta, Granger – y dicho esto la cogió del brazo y empezó a bailar con ella seguida de una Melia que había sacado a un sorprendido George.

-Mira esos…

-Harry te estoy hablando – le dijo Ginny.

-Dime – este la miró de nuevo. Estaban e uno de los sofás con los pies encima y con el brazo de Harry por encima de los hombros de Ginny.

-Estás muy raro últimamente.

-Ya sabes porqué es… -este agachó la cabeza.

-Lo sé… pero cuando no estés ocupado buscando fórmulas para resolver tus enigmas sobre los… - bajó el tono de voz – horrocruxes… Podrías dedicarme un poco de tu cariño.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Tal vez no, la tengo.

-Testaruda – rió y le dio un beso a la chica.

Por lo demás, Hermione al final acabó bebiendo dos vasos convencida por los gemelos y se animó bastante más para bailar con Fred Weasley de una manera espectacular. La fiesta acabó sobre las cuatro de la mañana, cuando la gente ya estaba cansada y subía a sus habitaciones a domir, sea por las razones que fueran pero hubo dos personas que estaban demasiado animadas a causa de las copas para subir…


	8. Chapter 8

SIENTO MUCHISIMO EL RETRASO!! Pero la inspiracion se me fue.. y no habia manera d recuperarla... y como tampoco tiene mucho exito, pues crei k no era necesario actualizar... pero en fin... si no recibo mas de un review creo k kitare la historia de aki xq no tiene sentido cntinuarla de todas formas, herminione, mil gracias!! un beso!!

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

PERSONAJESSSSSSS:

HUFFLEPUFF:

-Irial Fernandez:

Una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y con las puntas de cada capa de su pelo largo rubias claras. Pelo liso.

-Bruselle Ferrer:

Rubia con mechas mas claras, el pelo le caia en pequeños rizos sobre los hombros hasta la mitad del pecho, su flequillo, que le cubria toda la frente hasta sus cejas, estaba liso y bien colocado, al igual que sus puntas.

-Astrid Piñero:

Esta chica era muy sencilla, vestia con una blusa rosa y unos pantalones marrones oscuros, su pelo era castaño oscuro, liso y acabado en punta, su largura llegaba hasta el escote y el flequillo de esta era hacia un lado y hasta la ceja, al igual que el de Irial.

RAVENCLAW:

-Cristal Rodríguez:

Su pelo caoba le caia por sus hombros suavemente en forma de tirabuzones suaves observandose en cada uno de ellos una mechita rubia con cierto aire de sensualidad. Mientras el sombrero la analizaba, esta, nerviosa, resoplaba levantandose el flequillo que le cubria media frente.

-Elenia Vigara:

Era morena, tanto de piel como de pelo, este era rizado, con bucles grandes que le llegaban hasta la mitad del trasero elegantemente. Era recto, y esta tuvo que levantárselo para no sentarse encima de él, se aparto el flequillo que le cubria media frente hasta la ceja y el sombrero habló.

-Muriel Vigara:

Al igual que su hermana era de morena pero su pelo solo le llegaba hasta la cintura en bonitas ondulaciones para acabar en pico.

**GRYFFINDOR:**

-Melia San Juan:

El pelo se movia con cualquier movimiento que hacia, al contrario que el de su amiga Mitsar, era un tono castaño con reflejos dorados, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con mechitas azules electricas dandole vida un aspecto electrizante y vivo.

-Freya Velázquez-Navas:

Tenia un pelo gracioso: mucho mas corto por detrás, dejando ver la nuca que por delante, hasta las claviculas, acompañado por unos rizos, desprendia un intenso y bonito color cobrizo, y de la parte delantera colgaban pequeños y graciosos tirabuzones con reflejos rojizos.

-Pandora Velázquez-Navas:

Se alboroto su pelo corto a capas y rubio oscuro con mechas rubias y subio de un salto al taburete, las 3 rastas que colgaban de los pelos mas largos de su cabeza (solamente hasta el final del cuello) se movieron colocandose sobre sus hombros. Abrio los grandes y expectantes ojos marrones oscuros que tenia para ver a sus amigas que la sonreian y se coloco el flequillo de lado que acababa en puntas.

SLYTHERIN:

-Varemis Rojas:

Una chica con un pelo moreno tirando a morado salio de la fila y se coloco en el taburete mordiendose el labio. Su pelo le llegaba hasta el escote, pues como este era rizado, se acortaba, pero unas delgadas y lisas mechas fucsias le llegaban hasta la mitad de su pecho dandole un toque divertido.

-Mítsar Navarrete:

El pelo de la chica ni se movio cuando esta se acerco al taburete, era negro y brillante; recorria su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos hasta situarse delicadamente debajo de ellos con un acabado recto. Llevaba un flequillo tambien recto que le cubria toda la frente. Sus cejas bien cuidadas le guardaban unos ojos color miel y unos labios gorditos. De las raices del pelo, sobresalian unas finas mechas rojas muy atrevidas. Y, desde la parte de abajo del pelo, una rasta gruesa colgaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda.

CAPÍTULO 8

-Jajajaja, ¡ezo ha sido buy bueno!

-Ssh – chistó él – Noz podrían oir – rió con una risa traviesa y ella también soltó la misma risita.

-Creo que me voy a i a la cama ya.

-Te acompaño, ¿ok? – Melia rió de nuevo.

-No… eso en todo caso en la zala muftideseos – rio de nuevo desparramándose sobre el sillón.

-¿Cómo zabes eso? – George adoptó una cara seria. Melia lo miró con el mismo gesto y después rió de nuevo contagiando a George.

-Debedía habebte vifto la cara. Pues lo sé porque… la he habituado… - contestó misteriosa abriendo sus ojos verdes desmesuradamente y bajando la cremallera de la sudadera del chico, pero se paró a causa de la risa.

-No, no, sigue.

-Más quisiedas – exclamó y se volvió a tirar en el sofá

-Me estás povocando, Melia… y esto no me gufta – los dos soltaron una fuerte carcajada que ahogaron al ponerse la mano para no despertar a nadie.

-Shhh… - silenció Melia poniendose un dedo en los labios y acercándose mucho al chico inconscientemente.

-Y pensa que yo tenbo que madruga mañana…

-¿Por qué?

-Pobque soy… un… ¡AURO! – gritó, los dos volvieron a reír.

-No te vayas, ¡quédate aquí conbigo! – la chica puso morritos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y pob qué? ¿Paba qué? – inquirió George acercándose mucho a la boca de esta pero Melia se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no – contestó juguetona -. Antes… tenes que haced una coza.

-¿El qué?

-Sentate – el chico obedeció con una sonrisa en el rostro – cierra loz ojos – Melia puso las manos sobre los ojos de él bruscamente

-¡Ay!

-Perdón – rió flojamente, tanto que no aguantó su cuerpo y cayó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo con una risa silenciosa.

-No vale caedse – el chico incorporó a la chica con sus fuertes brazos y la puso frente a él.

Melia dejó de reirse y se quedó mirando los ojos azules de George, sus pecas y su graciosa nariz escasamente respingona. El pelirrojo puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de esta y con la otra le acarició la suave mejilla delicadamente. Su dedo pulgar tocó sus labios. La gryffindor sonrió divertida. George acercó mas su cara a la de ella pero sin atreverse a dar el paso definitivito, esperaba el gesto por parte de ella. Melia lo entendió y quiso jugar antes con él; alzó su mano y le cerró los ojos otra vez, pero esta vez despacio.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que el chico pudiera sentir su cálido aliento a causa del whisky todavía hirviendo en su garganta. La rubia empezó a respirar espirando sobre el cuello de él, lo que le produjo algunos escalofríos, luego empezó a besarlo suavemente, pudo oír como el chico soltó un suave gemido. La chica le echó hacia atrás del sillón y empezó a besar intensamente el cuello, mordiéndolo, provocando ronchas moradas en el pálido cuello de este.

George no aguantó más y separó a la chica que mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora. Las dos manos del pelirrojo llegaron a la espalda de esta y la acercó a él. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Parecía que la gryffindor no iba a dar el paso así que fue él. Se dirigió hacia los rosados labios de esta, ni gruesos ni finos, pero fue un beso corto, en los labios, para probarlos. Se miraron durante un rato y luego Melia fue quien le besó, pero esta vez ambos abrieron sus bocas dejando introducir sus lenguas y provocar una guerra entre las dos.

Ambos hacían movimientos bruscos con la cabeza provocando una sensación de pasión y furia. Los besos siguieron por el cuello, por el escote de esta, por la oreja, las mordidas… las manos jugueteaban desplazándose de un lado a otro. Pero, pronto (al menos a ellos les pareció) el reloj de cuerda sonó y tocó 5 campanadas.

-Debo irme… - jadeó George.

-No… - gimió ella. Los dos seguían besándose apasionadamente.

-Tampoco… quiero… - pudo decir. Melia se apartó excitada.

-Está bien… - dijo colocándose el pelo a duras penas -. Lo entiendo…

-Me alegro – se volvieron a mirar, y tras un instante volvieron a besarse intensamente.

-No… no… debes irte – dijo ella entre besos.

Se separaron de nuevo y él se levantó para acomodarse la ropa, mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el sofá. George la miró extenuado. Ni los domingos tenían fiesta. Melia, al terminar, le dirigió la mirada y se levantó. George la volvió a besar, pero esta vez más suave, cálida y dulcemente.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida – atinó a decir mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Los dos se sonrieron. El chico le dio un corto beso y se fue hacia la salida.

Melia se dejó caer en el mullido sofá rojo observándolo y recordando cada momento que acababa de pasar. Se le fueron cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada, no tenía ganas de subir ahora tantas escaleras y cambiarse de ropa… así que se quedó dormido en el cómodo mueble soñando y con tanto calor acumulado que no le hizo falta ninguna manta.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Claro… ellos celebran la victoria de gryffindor, duermen hasta las tantas y nosotras aquí aburridas cuando también podríamos tener resaca a causa de la fiesta que podríamos haber hecho.

-Ya tendremos también nuestro momento, Mítsar – dijo Elenia, pero la morena se cruzó de brazos furiosa.

-Además, los slytherins no tendríais muchas ganas de festejar una fiesta sí porque así a causa de la paliza que os dio gryffindor.

-Gracias, Astrid… pero al menos hubiéramos tenido algo de alegría y la derrota no hubiera sido tan fracasada.

-Con el resultado creo que se dice todo, Varemis – comentó Muriel.

Las amigas estaban reunidas en el mismo sitio desde que llegaron a Hogwarts. En sus terrenos bajo un gran sauce llorón. Pero ya no hacía el mismo tiempo que en los primeros días. Eran mediados de noviembre y cada una llevaba una bufanda o un pañuelo que les tapara la garganta y algún chaquetón o cazadora que les transmitiera calor. A lo lejos, vieron aparecer a Pandora con su monopatín negro y morado. Esta llevaba un gorrito de lana negro con Meca sobre él y unos calentadores negros en los brazos que llegaba hasta la mano y se dividía en orificios para sus 5 dedos. Se acercó hasta ellas y se apoyó en el árbol con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Gorrito? – inquirió Bruselle.

-Sí, me lo regaló mi hermana antes de irme, me dijo que aquí haría mucho frío.

-Y no se equivocaba – tiritó Cristal.

-Claro… si llevas una sudadera nada más – le dijo Irial.

-¡Necesito volver a España!

-¿Y dejar a Dean solito? – Cristal fulminó con la mirada a Astrid y las demás rieron.

-Mítsar, ¿vienes a patinar?

-No – contestó secamente mirando al suelo.

-¡Ay que ver como está la peña! Siento que estés resentida por tu derrota pero no es mi culpa que los slytherins seáis tan torpes – Mítsar gruñó furiosamente y Varemis se limitó a lanzar una mirada desafiante. Pandora huyó corriendo montando en el monopatín.

-Lo hizo fenomenal – comentó Muriel.

-La verdad es que la mayoría de los tantos los marcó ella – confirmó Bruselle.

-Bueno vale ya, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa más agradable? Por ejemplo… ¡planes para la fiesta!

-¡Todavía queda una semana! Ocúpate de estudiar, Mítsar…

-Ocúpate tú, Elenia – cortó bruscamente. Las demás la miraron sorprendidas -. Me voy, ¿vienes Varemis? – Esta negó - ¿Vienes, Varemis? – insistió arrastrando als palabras. Al final la morena tuvo que resignarse y andar con ella hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Cristal

-No sé, pero voy con ellas - dijo Irial.

-Irán a la sala común y no podrás entrar – le dijo Muriel

-No lo creo – y dicho esto corrió y las siguió.

-¡Qué raro me parece todo! – comentó Astrid

-Sí… bueno, ¿mañana había algo que hacer? – preguntó Bruselle.

-Una redacción de pociones para el profesor Slughorn sobre las causas que tiene una baya de saúco si la dejamos actuar sobre un somnífero mágico- informó Elenia.

-Emmm… ¡claro! Ya estaba yo pensando eso – contestó sarcástica Muriel.

-Como se nota que no das pociones y no entiendes nada, inculta de la vida. Yo por ejemplo me sé las propiedades que tiene la luna más pequeña de Marte, y sin embargo no estudio Astronomía.

-Porque tú eres una sabelotodo – masculló su hermana.

-Te pareces a la Granger esa – dijo Bruselle.

-Por favor, si Elenia es mucho más guapa – djo Cristal ingenua.

-Me refería a la mentalidad.

-¡Es clavada! – la apoyó Astrid.

-Ja ja, muy graciosas vosotras… uy, ¿quién viene por ahí, Cris? – esta desvió la mirada hacia las puertas de roble que se cerraron.

Un muchacho de ojos verdes nariz respingona alto y rubio se estaba acercando hasta ellas. Era el polémico comentarista de quiddich.

-¡Buenos días, preciosas! – Saludó, Bruselle y Astrid respondieron con una sonrisa confusa y Cristal con la más radiante mientras que las hermanas permanecían indiferentes y se limitaron a un "Hola" -. Venía a recogerte, para que me ayudaras en lo de Astronomía.

-¡Ah, verdad! Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos a la biblioteca ¿te parece? ¡Canuta, vamos! – Una ardilla rojiza saltó al hombro de su dueña con las manos en la boca mordiendo aún alguna especie de fruto seco carcomido.

-Genial – conestó sonriente. Cristal se despidió y se fue con el chico que no paraba de mirarla.

-¿Esta no estaba con Thomas? – inquirió Bruselle señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás.

-Mantiene un romance con los dos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes, Muriel? – preguntó Astrid alterada

-Porque no es verdad. Mi querida hermana te ha tomado el pelo – Muriel rió al ver que su amiga se había tragado la broma.

Mientras charlaban y hablaban, Pandora patinaba alegremente dando brincos por los bancos y montículos de arena que había formado con magia pero de repente, una figura se paró frente a ella sosteniendo algo que no pudo ver, cayó de la impresión y se levantó con una herida en la pierna que hizo romper sus vaqueros anchos.

-¿Escuece, españolita? – sólo había una persona que le llamaba así. Antes de darse la vuelta...

-¡Malfoy! - volteó.

Vio, asutada, como el chico sujetaba a su rata negra Meca de la cola mientras esta se agitaba despavorida lanzando agudos chillidos.

-¡Devuélvemela! - exigió.

-¿Estás loca? - rió malignamente.

Pandora se aproximó hasta él pero el rubio sacó la varita.

-Oh... ¡qué justo eres, Malfoy! Yo sin varita - echó un vistazo a la hierba donde permanecía su mochila, dentro estaba su deseada varita -... y tú a punto de hacerme un maleficio, ¿te parece valiente?

-Eso no es lo importante - le cortó fulminándole con la mirada.

-Ahora que te veo... - Dijo Pandora abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y adoptando una postura curiosa mientras cruzaba los brazos -... ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?

-¡Sabía que eras tú! - agitó a la rata una vez más provocando un aullido más agudo y una desaprobación por parte de la rubia.

-¡Yo no fui la que te mandó esa bludger, estúpido!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces quién? - Pandora se quedó callada, no quería delatar a su compañera. -Bien... entonces…

El slytherin dirigió la varita hacia la rata y pronunciaba detenidamente...

-Avada Ked...

De repente, hubo un destello, Malfoy salió disparado estrellándose contra uno de los bancos en los que Pandora entrenaba. La rata se subió al hombro de su dueña que exhibía una sonrisa triunfante.

-Nunca aprenderás, Malfoy... - dijo aproximándose a él que se echaba asustado hacia atrás con la camisa desabrochada, la corbata deshecha y la túnica mal puesta - ...que nunca debes desafiarme - se colocó frente a él con los brazos en jarra y este pareció ocultarse más bajo la capucha de su túnica - pues soy mucho más fuerte que tú - la gryffindor se agachó y se colocó cara a cara frente al rubio -. No tientes a la suerte, traidor.

Le lanzó un beso que quedó en el aire, recogió sus cosas y se marchó con Meca en su cabeza mostrando cara de satisfacción, al menos si hubiera sido un humano mostraría una sonrisa, orgullosa de las habilidades de su ama.

Las chicas, de nuevo en el jardín, observaban cómo sus dos amigas de Gryffindor se apresuraban hacia ellas. Freya traía a una roborizada Melia del brazo. Cuando ambas estuvieron ante las demás, Bruselle le exigió alguna explicación de esa situación tan rara, pero Melia parecía muda, así que intervino.

-Me he encontrado a mi querida amiga esta mañana tirada en el sofá. Los alumnos que pasaban por allí se reían de ella y menos mal que ha surgido la casualidad de levantarme más temprano que otras ve…

-No te atribuyas el mérito, había pasado casi la mayoría de gryffindor.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues Pandora, Hermione y Ginny, al igual que muchos seguían en sus habitaciones. - Las demás miraron a la pareja extrañada-. El caso es que – y prosiguió la pelirroja -, la despierto y esta mujercita empezó a recordar lo de la noche anterior. No me lo quería contar y entonces nso cambiamos, aseamos y, de cqmino a desayunar, me contó lo que había pasado…

-¿Puedes ir al grano? – pidió Muriel

-Sí, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, Pandora… llegó hace media hora…

-Es que en el baño yo me entretuve intentando despertar del sueño y de la resaca a etsa mujer, y cuando íbamos a desayunar, aún nos atrasamos más – explicó Freya. Melia seguía enmudecida -. Bueno, la cosa es que anoche se enrolló con George Weasley.

Muriel escupió la ramita de hierba que se había introducido en la boca, Bruselle se incorporó del suelo como un rayo, Astrid abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente y Elenia se limitó a deicr:

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA?!

-¡Con Pandora no dijsiteis eso! – protestó la rubia – y lo suyo fue peor porque…

-Pandora fue acosada – especificó Bruselle -, además Weasley es uno de los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix, nos tiene que vigilar, ¡no puede perder el tiempo con ninguna de nosotras! Y nosotras tampoco

-¿Y Cristal? Ella está con Dean Thomas, ¿por qué yo…

-¡Porque Dean es un simple alumno! Vete olvidando del pelirrojo, Melia, porque así no llegaremos a ninguna parte – dijo Freya.

-Tampoco lo veo tan mal – intervino Muriel - ¿Por qué no nos podemos divertir con ellos? Además son ellos los que nos están provocando

-¡Eso es cierto! Y Freya liga con Charlie Weasley – Elenia, Astrid y Bruselle miraron a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido ante la acusación de Melia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo le evito! – se excusó

-Pues no parecía que lo evitaras mucho anoche bailando con él – Freya notó la penetrante mirada de las chicas.

-Bueno… al fin y al cabo… coquetear no es malo, la cosa es… llegar a más

-¿MALO? ¡Freya! – La regañó Elenia – El roce hace el cariño…

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿A partir de ahora… nada de ligues con…?

-Ni con Potter, Weasleys ni Malfoy -Freya, Melia y Muriel parecieron desilusionarse ante la afirmación de Elenia.

-De todas formas, Potter tiene novia – comentó Astrid.

-Ya, bueno, pero siempre hay alguna lista… - intervino Bruselle, las chicas se miraron y dirigieron las miradas hacia el vestíbulo – habrá que comunicárselo a la Slytherin.

Llegó la noche y los prefectos patrullaban los pasillos bajo la luz de sus varitas.

-¿No tendrás miedo? – le dijo Anthony Goldstein a Elenia mientars le agarraba suavemente la mano al salir de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-No, tranquilo – sonrió Elenia amablemente – Vete a la lechucería, yo iré a la biblioteca.

-Como quieras…

El joven se acercó poco a poco, Elenia abandonó su sonrisa. Estaban a escasos centímetros cuando Elenia puso la mejilla a tiempo para que el moreno le diera un beso.

-¡Buenas noches! – exclamó esta apresurándose al segundo piso.

No se giró para ver qué aspecto tenía su compañero después de ese rechazo y siguió caminando. Atajó por uno de los retratos del 5º piso que dirigía hacia un pasillo de la biblioteca, el chivatazo se lo había dado el mismo Goldstein. Salió de este e hizo más potente la luz de su varita.

El pasillo estaba desierto, tan solo había un armario y una mesa bajo una alfombra roja y en los muros dos antorchas encendidas. Un momento… ¿Qué hacían esas dos antorchas prendidas y las demás no? Se aproximó hacia ellas y contuvo el aliento. Escuchó una corta respiración y un paso. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, angustiada de donde provenía aquel ruido. Levantó la varita, manteniéndola en ristre, apuntando frente a ella, justo entre las dos antorchas. Avanzó unos pasos, ya respirando, alzó la otra mano en el vacío como si intentara tocar algo invisible. Sí, lo palpó. Cogió lo que tocaba y tiró de ello. Allí estaba. Un chico moreno, con gafas y ojos verdes, la boca entreabierta, el pelo despeinado dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo y con el uniforme de gryffindor a mal poner, dejando ver parate de su pecho debido a que la camisa estaba medio desabrochada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo me has descubierto? – replicó Harry Potter

-No eres el único que ha manejado capas de invisibilidad, ¿sabes? Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacías aquí? Conoces las reglas muy bien y tú deberías percatarte del peligro que estás corriendo, ¿sabes?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Ah, ¿no? Veamos qué le parece a la directora.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees para meterte en mi vida? ¡Acabas de llegar, eres extranjera no sabes nada! – le espetó él.

-Sé más de lo que crees, imbécil. Y ahora ven – le cogió del brazo tiró de él pero este no se movió.

-Ni lo sueñes. Mira, tengo una cosa que hacer. No estoy aquí por gusto. No quiero que quiten puntos a mi casa ¿entiendes?

-¿No? Pues yo sí, para así poder ganar la Copa de la Casa nosotras, pero a mí ahora eso no me importa ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Déjame en paz! Que me ganes en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no signifi…

Pero se calló. Unos rápidos pasos, mas bien eran dos pares se dirigían hacia ese pasillo, seguramente alertados por los gritos. Harry metió bruscamente a Elenia en el armario que había en el pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha…? – Pero el chico le tapó la boca.

Pasó la capa de invisibilidad por encima de ambos después de cerrar la puerta. El espacio que quedaba entre ambos era escaso y podían notar las respiraciones agitadas del otro. Elenia se intentó zafar del moreno pero este le agarró los brazos y la aprisionó contra el fondo del pequeño armario.

Los ojos de Elenia se detuvieron en los verdes. Mirándose un largo rato, ambos eran hipnotizantes. Otra vez, negro contra verde. Al igual que el primer encuentro. Elenia dejó de intentar liberarse y Harry la soltó, dejando libre la boca medio abierta de finos labios de ella. El moreno los miró con sutileza. Ginny no vagaba en su mente en ese momento. Es más, ya la pelirroja andaba poco en sus pensamientos, pero ahora, su mente solo la ocupaba aquella morena con rasgos latinos que le volvía loco.

Elenia se arrepintió de lo que había prohibido a sus amigas esa misma tarde mientras observaba el rostro del gryffindor. Aquellos ojos… y los finos labios que a ella le gustaban estaban tan cerca de ella que no podían ni respirar. Ambos salieron de su trance pocos minutos después al escuchar las voces de fuera del armario.

-Filch ¿Qué ocurre?

-Directora, he escuchado voces, gritos diría yo. La señora Norris me lo indicó, suerte que la encontré por el camino ¿Habrá alguien?

-Argus… ¿No habrá sido un sueño? –el conserje se quedó callado – No creo que ahora haya algún mortífago…

-¿Y el señor Malfoy? ¿Hará de las suyas otra vez? – exclamó furioso y Harry pareció darle la razón por primera vez al viejo conserje.

-Argus, el señor Malfoy me ha demostrado de qué bando está.

-Sí, y Dumbledore también confió en el profesor Snape.

-¡Argus, por favor! No creo que haya nadie… - Pero Filch se aproximó al armario y lo abrió brusacamente. Harry y Elenia contuvieron el aliento -. ¿Ve? – volvió a cerrar la puerta, y los chicos volvieron a respirar. Harry estaría siempre agradecido por el objeto que le dio Dumbledore y que pertenecía a su padre -. De todas maneras… ha hecho bien en despertarme, siempre hay que estar alerta. Ahora, si no le importa, me voy a domir.

Los chicos vieron por la rendija cómo la profesora, sujetando el cierre de su bata escocesa, abandonaba el pasillo y cómo Filch miraba con desagrado la estancia con la señora Norris maullando a sus pies. Después de un rato, imitó a la directora.

-¿Ves? Estamos en peligro mortal, Potter. Vuelve a la cama

Harry, obediente, salió del armario con la capa puesta, quitándosela a la ravenclaw de encima, pero esta agarró la punta.

-¡Iluso! Asume las consecuencias y vete sin la capa a la cama. Cuidado de que no te pillen.

Elenia le quitó la capa y la dobló entre sus brazos a medida que desalojaba el pasillo y dejaba a un perplejo Harry que tendría que apañárselas esta vez solo y desarmado ¡Cómo odiaba a aquella chica, pero cómo le gustaba contemplarla!

**CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Una apuesta

**PERSONAJESSSSSSS:**

**HUFFLEPUFF:**

**-Irial Fernandez:**

Una chica de pelo rubio oscuro y con las puntas de cada capa de su pelo largo rubias claras. Pelo liso.

**-Bruselle Ferrer:**

Rubia con mechas mas claras, el pelo le caia en pequeños rizos sobre los hombros hasta la mitad del pecho, su flequillo, que le cubria toda la frente hasta sus cejas, estaba liso y bien colocado, al igual que sus puntas.

**-Astrid Piñero:**

Esta chica era muy sencilla, vestia con una blusa rosa y unos pantalones marrones oscuros, su pelo era castaño oscuro, liso y acabado en punta, su largura llegaba hasta el escote y el flequillo de esta era hacia un lado y hasta la ceja, al igual que el de Irial.

**RAVENCLAW:**

**-Cristal Rodríguez:**

Su pelo caoba le caia por sus hombros suavemente en forma de tirabuzones suaves observandose en cada uno de ellos una mechita rubia con cierto aire de sensualidad. Mientras el sombrero la analizaba, esta, nerviosa, resoplaba levantandose el flequillo que le cubria media frente.

**-Elenia Vigara:**

Era morena, tanto de piel como de pelo, este era rizado, con bucles grandes que le llegaban hasta la mitad del trasero elegantemente. Era recto, y esta tuvo que levantárselo para no sentarse encima de él, se aparto el flequillo que le cubria media frente hasta la ceja y el sombrero habló.

**-Muriel Vigara:**

Al igual que su hermana era de morena pero su pelo solo le llegaba hasta la cintura en bonitas ondulaciones para acabar en pico.

**GRYFFINDOR:**

**-Melia San Juan:**

El pelo se movia con cualquier movimiento que hacia, al contrario que el de su amiga Mitsar, era un tono castaño con reflejos dorados, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con mechitas azules electricas dandole vida un aspecto electrizante y vivo.

**-Freya Velázquez-Navas:**

Tenia un pelo gracioso: mucho mas corto por detrás, dejando ver la nuca que por delante, hasta las claviculas, acompañado por unos rizos, desprendia un intenso y bonito color cobrizo, y de la parte delantera colgaban pequeños y graciosos tirabuzones con reflejos rojizos.

**-Pandora Velázquez-Navas:**

Se alboroto su pelo corto a capas y rubio oscuro con mechas rubias y subio de un salto al taburete, las 3 rastas que colgaban de los pelos mas largos de su cabeza (solamente hasta el final del cuello) se movieron colocandose sobre sus hombros. Abrio los grandes y expectantes ojos marrones oscuros que tenia para ver a sus amigas que la sonreian y se coloco el flequillo de lado que acababa en puntas.

**SLYTHERIN:**

**-Varemis Rojas:**

Una chica con un pelo moreno tirando a morado salio de la fila y se coloco en el taburete mordiendose el labio. Su pelo le llegaba hasta el escote, pues como este era rizado, se acortaba, pero unas delgadas y lisas mechas fucsias le llegaban hasta la mitad de su pecho dandole un toque divertido.

**-Mítsar Navarrete:**

El pelo de la chica ni se movio cuando esta se acerco al taburete, era negro y brillante; recorria su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos hasta situarse delicadamente debajo de ellos con un acabado recto. Llevaba un flequillo tambien recto que le cubria toda la frente. Sus cejas bien cuidadas le guardaban unos ojos color miel y unos labios gorditos. De las raices del pelo, sobresalian unas finas mechas rojas muy atrevidas. Y, desde la parte de abajo del pelo, una rasta gruesa colgaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda.

**CAPITULO 9**

-Muchas gracias, Astrid, de verdad que con esto me has ayudado mucho.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada! – le susurró a causa del silencio de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Me has solucionado todas las dudas de astronomía, no sabía que fueras tan buena. - la castaña se ruborizó ligeramente. - ¿Podemos quedar mañana para hacer los deberes juntos?

-Sí, claro ¿quedamos a las…?

-¡Te he dicho que no Blaise Zabini, a ver cuando te entra en la cabeza que no quiero ayudarte con nada que tenga que ver contigo! – Bruselle irrumpió en la biblioteca capturando la atención de todos los presentes que ponían malas caras a causa del molesto ruido

-¡Venga ya, mujer, si solo es una redacción para herbología!

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Estamos en una biblioteca, no en el patio! ¡Aquí se viene a estudiar, niños malcriados! – les regañó la señora Pince.

Blaise pareció agazaparse ante la mirada furiosa de la bibliotecaria y la rubia le mantuvo la mirada firme. En cuanto la anciana se fue, Bruselle se dirigió de nuevo hacia el mulato.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? ¡No te voy a ayudar, eres demasiado chulo como para que yo pierda mi tiempo en un niñato inmaduro como… ¡Terry! – la rubia corrió hasta una mesa donde se encontraba un chico castaño de ojos miel que la recibió con una sonrisa.

Al sentarse, Bruselle miró a Blaise con una sonrisa maléfica y este, enfadado, salió de la biblioteca.

**Oooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000oooo**

-¡Ah, imbécil! ¿Por qué tienes la manía de atacarme por detrás?

-Porque es la única forma de vencerte, ¿sabías que no eres inmortal? – Pandora le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya, pero hasta tú mismo has admitido que soy fuerte, con eso me vale… ¡Rictusempra! – Draco salió por los aires.

-¡Pandora cuidado! – la chica se acercó al rubio que estaba tendido en el suelo y le ayudó a levantarse.

Este respondió de mala gana.

-Límitate a dispararme hechizos nada más.

-Y tú a defenderlos – ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y estaban dispuestos a pelear otra vez cuando sonó la campana.

-¡Bien, chicos, nos vemos mañana!

Los alumnos fueron saliendo poco a poco y Bill se metió en su despacho que estaba en la misma habitación que la clase. Mitsar aprovechando que sus compañeros de clase ya habian salido, subió la escalera que dirigía al despacho de su profesor favorito. Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y cuando entró, vio al pelirrojo vuelto de espaldas a ella ordenando su esritorio.

-Hola, Mitsar.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Eres…. – dijo dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en la mesa mientras observaba cómo la chica se acercaba a él seductoramente – la única chica que después de tener clase con ella viene a mi despacho a intentar yo que sé qué.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes – le sonrió juguetona, la chica llegó ante él -, ¿no?

-No sé – parecía que el profesor le estaba siguiendo el juego -. Lo único que sé es que no deberías estar en mi despacho – se fue a ir a sentarse a otro lado d la mesa pero la chica le retuvo aprisionándole contra el escritorio, agarrando el torso de este con ambos brazos.

-¿Y por qué no? – alzó una ceja al ver que el profesor le miraba fijamente.

-Mira, Mitsar… te me has insinuado varias veces… y no quiero tener nada que ver con… - mientras hablaba su mirada intentaba evitar el escote de la chica, pero una caricia que esta le hizo en la barbilla le hizo caer en la tentación y volver a contemplarla.

-Ssh… - la morena puso uno de sus dedos en los labios rosados del pelirrojo y este calló anonadado. -… disfruta un rato, y deja de hacerte el profesor responsable… - sonrió de nuevo y se alzó de puntillas para ponerse a la altura de Bill.

El joven estaba atontado, veía cómo la chica llegaba cada vez más a sus labios, veía cómo Mitsar entreabría sus gruesos labios para capturar su boca y él no hizo nada por ahuyentarla. Estaba tan ensimismado que, sin darse cuenta, se vio con los ojos cerrados y agarrando a su alumna de la cintura para profundizar el beso que ella le había dado. Mitsar estaba gozando por dentro, orgullosa de haber cumplido con su objetivo. Rodeó la cabeza del pelirrojo con sus manos atrayéndola hacia ella. Se percató de que los años de experiencia habían dotado al joven de aprender a dar verdaderos buenos besos. Abandonó su pelo para trasladar sus manos hasta el torso del pelirrojo para meter las manos por debajo de la camisa y palpar, como así se imaginaba los abdominales que lucía. Bill dio la vuelta a Mitsar y la puso sobre la mesa sin despegar los labios de ella. La chica sonreía: sus pensamientos vagaban en la persona del chico. Tan buen y responsable profesor que parecía que ahora él estaba encima de ella en la propia mesa del escritorio. La slytherin comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca y este la imitó, pero justo cuando el profesor enviaba sus besos hacia el escote y estaba a punto de descubrir el sujetador de encajes que esta llevaba, se separó de inmediato echándose su pelo hacia atrás y rojo a causa del sofoco.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ella disgustada por haber sido interrumpida en ese momento.

-¡Eres mi alumna!

-¡Bravo! ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

-¡Vete!

-¿Cómo?

-¡He dicho que te vayas! – se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió señalando la salida a la chica. -¡Vete ahora y no vuelvas, se suspenden las clases!

-¡No me marcharé!

-¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin por desobedecerme, vete ahora!

La chica adoptó una postura defensiva mientras se abrochaba la camisa y salió muy digna de la habitación diciendo antes:

-¡No tienes derecho a quitarme puntos, profesor, porque eres tú el primero que está incumpliendo normas!

Bill cerró la puerta de un golpe.

**Oooooooooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-He dicho que me devuelvas la capa… - le susurraba Harry al oído de la morena de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Te lo repito? ¡No!

-¡Que me la devuelvas! – gritó mosqueado golpeando la mesa haciendo capturar las miradas de los presentes.

Elena le devolvió la mirada con serenidad.

-Así conseguirás mucho menos tu objetivo, Potter.

Y después de lanzar un gruñido, el chico se sentó de mala gana en su mesa junto a su novia.

-Esa niña es una zorra

-¡No me digas, Ginny!

-¿Qué más le dará devolverte la capa?

-Hombre…. Si a Malfoy le pillo con una capa como esa desde luego que no se la devuelvo. – comentó Ron

-¡Pero yo no soy Malfoy, yo la necesito!

-Ella no sabe que tú tienes en tu poder la vida de todos. – meditó Hermione.

-Pues debería.

-Lo que quiere es quedarse la capa… o bien… te está picando para que la persigas – comentó Ginny mirándola con desconfianza desde su mesa.

-No lo creo… - dijo Harry mirando a la morena desde su mesa - … está demasiado entretenida con ese Goldstein…

En ese momento el moreno se sentaba junto a ella mientras le dirigía miradas inquisitivas a Harry.

-Síguela – le dijo Hermione sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Cómo?

-Que la sigas, ahora ella será la presa… - Harry asintió.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, las Ravenclaw se fueron y Harry detrás de ellas, intentándose ocultar tras las grandes columnas que había en el castillo. Por fin se separaron y Elenia continuó sola su camino hasta la sala común. Harry no sabía muy bien porqué la seguía, obviamente la capa estaría dentro de la sala y él no podría entrar… y encima, para subir a la sala, había que coger las escaleras móviles. Ella le pillaría y su misión sería un fiasco, pero de repente, ella se detuvo y Harry se escondió detrás de una gárgola.

La morena frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, tenía la sensación de que la seguían… sería Potter, querría su capa… ¡pues no la iba a conseguir! Corrió, dejando a Harry desconcertado, que salió apresurado de su escondite, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la chica había desaparecido.

Elenia suspiró aliviada al ver que Harry daba media vuelta. Por suerte, se había escondido detrás de una columna. No… se negaría completamente a darle la capa tan fácilmente. De eso nada… Pero un ruido proveniente del pasillo le hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones. Una marabunta de alumnos se acercaba hasta ella deprisa, riendo, comentando algo que había pasado. Intentó escuchar qué sucedía pero solo captó palabras sueltas, así que decidió seguirles curiosa. Se dirigía a un gran patio que había en el Castillo, el que estaba junto a la Torre de reloj… muchos alumnos se juntaban allí chismoseando, riendo por algo… Elenia vio a Mítsar en una esquina junto a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Los tres reían sin parar. Se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Mira! – le dijo Mítsar entre risas señalándole hacia delante.

Muriel y Melia estaban sobre un escenario de madera. La ravenclaw vestía con una falda hawaiana, un top hecho de coco, una guirnalda rosa alrededor del cuello y una flor que le sujetaba parte del pelo. Melia, en cambio, se ocultaba alrededor de cerdo de madera… era como una especie de instrumento, unos timbales con forma de cerdo… una cosa muy extraña en opinión de Elenia. La rubia tenía una cinta alrededor del pelo y vestía con harapos.

Melia empezó a tocar los timbales mientras Muriel cantaba mientras movía sus caderas haciendo balancear la falda.

_¡Uaau! Tienes hambre, ¿quieres carne cruda pa´ comer?  
Toma un poco de jamón, verás qué gran placer.  
Grasa de verdad, buena calidad, muestra tu mejor voracidad__**. –**_A la morena se le descompuso la cara durante un instante al ver a todos los alumnos que reían de la escena  
_¡Hay chuletas!  
_**Melia:**_ Yob, yob, yob.  
¡Piernas frescas!  
_**Melia:**_ Yob, yob, yob.  
Pata negra.  
_**Melia:**_ Yob, yob.  
¡Es un cerdo de verdad! ¡Uh!_ **– **Muriel se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y sacudió su cuerpo con un seco movimiento de pelvis.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? – exclamó Elenia asustada.

-¡Un buen rato! – dijo riéndose.

-¡Están haciendo el ridículo, ¿no has hecho nada por evitarlo?

-¿Para qué? ¡Es muy gracioso! – dijo riendo Mítsar.

Elenia frunció el ceño disgustada y se aproximó a la tarima.

-¡Se puede saber qué hacéis? –

_¡Piernas frescas!  
_**Melia:**_ Yob, yob, yob._

-¡Toca la tarima, Leni!

-¿Qué?

Pero ambas parecían no poder parar de cantar. Elenia se acercó más y apoyó una mano en la base de madera. Las dos chicas se detuvieron, a disgusto de su público que dejó de reír. Muriel y Melia se bajaron de la tarima y salieron corriendo del patio mientras eran observadas por todos los presentes que se quedaron parados y pensativos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡La actuación ha terminado! ¡Todo el mundo a su sala común, por favor! – Gritó Elenia despejando a la multitud.

Draco Malfoy se le acercó mientras la gran oleada de alumnos se despedían comentando lo ocurrido junto con Mítsar que coqueteaba con Zabini.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para mandar a toda esta gente?

-La prefecta de Ravenclaw – le contestó orgullosa.

-Pues yo soy el de Slytherin.

-Pues encantada, aunque ahora no te mereces ese puesto.

-Por algo será que lo sigo manteniendo – Elenia frunció el ceño. – Has interrumpido la poca diversión que le queda a este castillo.

-¡Así que has sido tú el que ha armado todo esto!

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no. No te creas tan chula… que porque hayas venido aquí y te hayan nombrado prefecta no significa nada. Aquí hay más prefectos como tú que quieren divertirse y tú se lo has interrumpido.

-Si a eso le llamas divertirse entonces es que eres de lo peor. Esa es la forma más patética que he visto de entretenerse y además estaba incumpliendo las normas.

-Ah, ¿sí? Pues yo creo que no.

Elenia apretaba los puños. Entre Potter y Malfoy la estaban volviendo de los nervios.

-Léete el libro de normas del colegio, entonces, y ya veremos quién tiene razón.

Le apartó del camino y se fue del patio antes de que llegara la profesora McGonagall.

**OooooooOoooo**

-Son estúpidos.

-¡Nos hicieron la trampa de la tarima!

-Tranquila, Melia, se lo haremos pagar muy caro, muy pero que muy caro…

-Tampoco te pases, Muriel, que te conozco… Cuando te hacen algo malo te vuelves muy vengativa.

-¡Se lo merecen! ¡Atención gemelos Weasley porque la guerra acaba de empezar! – dijo gritando por un pasillo y avanzando hasta su sala común.

Melia sonrió al ver a su amiga… seguramente tendría un plan, a veces pensaba que Muriel estaba en la casa equivocada… era más astuta que inteligente. Despejó su cabeza con un movimiento brusco y caminó hacia su sala común pensando en dónde estarían esos malditos gemelos.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué tal tu expedición por el bosque? – le preguntó Muriel con una sonrisa cuando se unió a ella en los terrenos del colegio.

-Perfecta, ¿y la tuya?

-Aún mejor.

-¿Has descubierto algo? – Muriel negó con la cabeza – Lo vamos a tener difícil.

-Es poco lo que podemos hacer… Las chicas a lo mejor pueden investigar algo más, pero tú y yo no podemos hacer nada.

-Le diremos a Pandora que vaya a la lechucería. – Muriel se quedó pensativa.

-¿Alguna carta? – le preguntó la morena con una sonrisa y Melia le sonrió traviesa. Ya tenían nuevo plan.

-¡Hombre!

Las dos amigas se detuvieron de inmediato al ver que los dos gemelos aurores se detenían frente a ellas. Melia se sonrojó al notar que la mirada de George le traspasaba como una daga.

-¿Qué queréis ahora? – inquirió Muriel muy digna.

Fred le despeinó el pelo.

-¿Te crees muy guay, novata?

-¿Novata? – rió -. En mi colegio no lo soy.

-Aquí sí, y os enseñaremos algunas normas.

-¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Melia desafiante.

-Por ejemplo… - intervino George – Todas las noches, tendréis que escaparos para conseguir cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade.

Melia y Muriel se miraron extrañadas y, tras una breve pausa, comenzaron a reír.

-Qué norma más adictiva, ¿no?

-Exacto, Muriel… Es una de las normas esenciales del colegio.

-Ya claro, ¿y quién la ha puesto? – dijo Melia

-Nosotros.

-¿Dónde habéis ganado el carnet de auror? ¿En una tómbola? – los gemelos rieron ante la duda de Muriel.

-Querida Ravenclaw – le dijo Fred pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. – ¿Qué os aprece si hacemos un trato?

-Una apuesta – le corrigió su hermano.

-Exacto. Iréis esta noche a Honeydukes y nos traeréis unas cervezas de mantequilla que están envasadas.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaremos hasta ahí en estos tiempos que ni siquiera nos dejan salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts?

-Un pasadizo. – Dijo Fred.

-Tras una gárgola – lo completó George.

-En el tercer piso.

-Se abre con un hechizo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? – le preguntó Melia molesta.

-Porque sino, perderéis la apuesta.

-En ningún momento hemos dicho que aceptáramos tal apuesta, ¿por qué íbamos a perder el tiempo con esto? – preguntó Muriel

-Porque si ganáis el reto… nos pediréis lo que queráis…

-¿Y por qué?

-¿No os apetece jugar? – Les preguntó George – La estancia en Hogwarts sin algo de diversión, sería insoportable.

-Os esperamos esta noche, en el tercer piso, a las 12.

Y dicho esto se despidieron. Melia y Muriel se miraron.

-¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo?

-¿Sacarle información? – le preguntó Melia, la ravenclaw asintió.

Amas chicas, después de comer, se apresuraron al tercer piso para averiguar el pasadizo secreto. Probaron con la primera estatua que encontraron: Un hombre mayor, con barba, y un garfio; parecía un pirata…

-"¡Gargolae!" – la estatua no hizo nada.

-Prueba por detrás.

-"¡Gargolae!" – repitió Muriel, pero tampoco ocurrió nada.

Probaron con la segunda estatua y pasó lo mismo. Llegaron a la tercera: una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

-"¡Gargolae!" – no ocurrió nada. -Quizás este no sea el hechizo.

-¿Cómo que no, Muriel? Este hechizo sirve para despertar a gárgolas.

-Exacto, a gárgolas, ni esto son gárgolas ni se tienen que despertar, sino mostrar un pasadizo.

-¿Y cual podría…?

-¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Muriel y Melia dieron un respingo y se asomaron por detrás de la joroba de la bruja. Bruselle y Astrid las miraban extrañadas

-¡Ah, sois vosotras!

-Intentamos encontrar un pasadizo secreto. – les informó Melia.

-¿En esta bruja? – dijo Astrid acercándose y tocando la estatua.

-O en las otras dos – completó Muriel.

-¿Habéis probado con Gargolae? – las chicas sintieron ante la pregunta de Bruselle -. ¿Flipendo?

Muriel agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada.

-Bien, no se me ocurre ningún otro hechizo.

-¿Por qué no vais a la biblioteca?

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando las chicas tenían una larga lista de hechizos preparada para las tres estatuas cuando llegó Freya.

-¡Hay veces que no soporto a tu hermana!

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Muriel con una risita.

-¡No quiere dejarme su redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Melia y Muriel se miraron incrédulas. Estaban tan empeñadas en ganar la apuesta que habían olvidado por completo los deberes que tenían que hacer.

-¡Mierda!

-¿A vosotras también se os ha olvidado? ¡Genial, haremos la redacción las tres! Pandora vendrá dentro de poco a hacerla también.

Por la puerta de la biblioteca apareció la rubia con su monopatín y su maleta y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus amigas. Los deberes los terminaron a las 11 y media y Muriel y Melia salieron pitando hacia el tercer piso para conseguir su objetivo.

-¿Con cuál probamos primero?

-¡El pirata, el pirata!

-Yo creo que sería mejor la bruja

-Tú la bruja, yo el pirata

-Hecho – Muriel se fue hacia la bruja y Melia al pirata.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a nombrar los hechizos, uno tras otro… 23'45… Las estatuas no se inmutaban… Muriel sorteaba los hechizos mientras que Melia seguía su orden con rapidez…. 23'50… Melia acabó y ayudó a la ravenclaw.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí, todos.

-Yo voy sin orden.

-¡Mal hecho!

-Vete a la otra estatua.

Y comenzaron otra vez, Melia escuchaba los quejidos de la morena "¡No! Ese era repetido"…

-¡Dissendio!

Se escuchó un resquebrajamiento y Melia acudió junto a su compañera. La joroba de la bruja estaba abierta.

-¡Corre!

-¡Y… DIN-DON… las 12!

A Melia y Muriel, que estaba con medio cuerpo dentro de la gárgola, se les fue toda esperanza. Los gemelos estaban delante de ellas luciendo una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Qué pena más grande! – fingió George.

-¡Sí, ahora tendréis que hacer lo que nosotros queramos!

-¡De eso nada! – Protestó Melia – ¡No vamos a ser vuestras esclavas!

-Sería buena idea… pero no, no queremos que seáis nuestras esclavas…

-¡Ah, ¿no?! Y entonces ¿qué queréis? – Les preguntó Muriel desafiante - ¿Qué me ponga falda y baile el hula-hula?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Melia iba por el pasillo del tercer piso, pensando en toda la conversación que habían tenido hace unos días con esos… sinvergüenzas… la verdad es que eran bastante graciosos y tenían parte de razón: ¿qué era la estancia en Hogwarts sin algo de diversión? Eran tan monos… Pero se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de Elenia "Ni Weasleys, ni Potter, ni Malfoy". Suspiró… era tan complicado, le había gustado tanto la noche que estuvo con George Weasley… En ese momento se cruzaron varios pensamientos por su cabeza. Odiaba tener que ser una de las 11, tan importantes allí… se lo prohibían todo. Si hubiera sido una chica normal, las cosas serían diferentes y podría tener una relación normal con George, claro que, si fuera una chica corriente, él no se hubiera fijado en ella, y todo de lo ocurrido el sábado… no hubiera sucedido como tampoco hubiera ocurrido lo de la maldita apuesta.

Un enorme cuadro del pasillo se abrió de repente sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó curiosa, sin temer que algo malvado saliera de dentro… cuando de repente, unos brazos la cogieron de los hombros y la atrajeron dentro del cuadro, cerrándose este tras de ella. Los brazos aún la sujetaban cuando la estamparon contra la pared. Y recibió un olor… un olor dulce… un olor que había recibido antes… sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, pidiéndole permiso… y entonces recordó de nuevo… "Ni Weasleys, ni Potter, ni Malfoy". Le estaba besando, y ella le correspondió, sabía perfectamente quien era, por su olor, sus labios, la forma de besar… ¡tan rica!

-¡Cómo me ha gustado vuestra actuación! – le susurró.

-¡Sois unos estúpi…!

George le besó de nuevo para que se callara y no interrumpiera el momento y Melia se dejó llevar… saboreaba esos labios… ¡qué bien besaba, era todo un experto! Otra vez… las palabras de Elenia. Le detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, los ojos celestes de él junto con su pelo de fuego resplandecieron en la oscuridad del pasadizo secreto… sus labios se ladearon para mostrar una sonrisa… y Melia se maldijo a sí misma… "¡Al cuerno!" Cogió del cuello a George y lo atrajo hasta ella. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras se besaban deseosos de pasión… Melia disfrutaba… él dejó de besarla durante un instante, le dedicaba besos en el cuello y ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa… pero… de nuevo los pensamientos… "¡Atención gemelos Weasley porque la guerra acaba de empezar!" La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y separó al chico.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-¡Estamos en guerra!

-Ya sé que estamos en periodo de guerra, pero ahora mismo los mortífagos no están destruyendo el castillo, ¿sabes?

-¡No, no, no!

-Tú y yo… es decir… Muriel y yo estamos en guerra con vosotros – dijo muy digna cruzándose de brazos.

George alzó una ceja, confuso mientras la miraba.

-¿Cómo, cómo, cómo? Explícame eso, por favor.

-Pues eso – le respondió mientras se dirigía hacia el lienzo – Vosotros no seréis los únicos que nos propongáis retos, y estamos seguras de que no vamos a perder ninguno.

George comenzó a reír.

-¡Ay, novata! No sabes con quién estás hablando.

-¿Acaso tú sí? – George se quedó sin palabras, Melia le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

**OoooooOoooooo**

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa preparada! – le susurró Dean a Cristal.

La castaña se sobresaltó y añadió un tachón en su redacción de pociones. La ranvenclaw se volvió hacia él que en ese instante se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca. Le sonrió.

-¿Cuál?

-Ven conmigo y lo verás.

La chica se lo pensó, pero finalmente cerró los libros y se dirigió con Dean hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Se puede saber qué es? – preguntó ella curiosa.

-No, porque sino no sería sorpresa.

-¡Ah, bien! – ambos rieron pero se detuvieron al ver que Zacharias Smith acudía ante ellos.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó a Dean.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Cristal quedó conmigo para ayudarme con Astronomía.

-Pues tendrás que esperarte, Smith.

-Cristal – la chica miraba de uno a otro sorprendida. - ¿Vas con él o conmigo?

La ravenclaw balbuceó un rato. Lo cierto era que Dean era todo un sol y Zacharias también… aunque tenía ese punto de malote… era un poco estúpido a veces, porque le tomaba el pelo, pero Dean era tan… mono. Frunció el ceño.

-Pues ahora no iré con ninguno de los dos. Nos vemos mañana.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dean y Zacharias se quedaron embobados, y cuando ella desapareció empezaron a discutir sobre quién la invitaría mañana primero.

**OoooooOoooooo**

-¿Te has enterado?

Ernie McMillan acababa de entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff y se sentó junto a Irial que leía un libro de encantamientos.

-¿De qué?

-Dos de tus amigas han perdido una apuesta, creo… Y han cantado delante de todo el mundo una canción.

-¡¿Cómo?! – dijo levantándose de un salto del sillón y apresurándose hasta la entrada.

Ernie le cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse otra vez.

-No, no. Ya ha acabado, estarán en sus salas comunes así que no te preocupes.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Muriel y Melia – Astrid y Bruselle acababan de entrar por el retrato y se sentaron frente a la pareja.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué consistía la apuesta y cómo han bailado?

-Ni idea. Lo único que sabemos es que Elenia las salvó de ese ridículo. – contestó Astrid cogiendo el libro de Irial.

-Bailaban el hula-hula por lo visto, no sé, muy extraño… Mítsar estaba allí y no hizo nada, tan solo reírse.

Irial adoptó una postura interrogante.

-¿Mítsar?

-Se está juntando mucho con los slytherins…

-Y aprendiendo cosas de ellos. – concluyó Astrid la frase de Bruselle.

Ernie se limitaba a ver la cara de confusión de Irial, no se esperaba que su amiga hiciera algo así.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora…

**OooooooOooooooo**

La sala común de slytherin se concentraba alrededor de Draco Malfoy que explicaba el gran plan de esa noche.

-¡Hoy nos divertiremos! La derrota del otro día no hundirá a la casa más alegre de todo Hogwarts, ¡Goyle, la música!

La música comenzó a sonar y unos cuantos elfos domésticos aparecieron llevando grandes bandejas de plata llenas de comida. Los chicos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música y a comer de las bandejas. El espíritu fiestero de Slytherin se estaba reavivando. Los alumnos de primero y segundo acudieron a sus camas mientras los demás se quedaron horas y horas bailando. Mítsar observaba el panorama apoyada en una columna mientras bebía de su copa un exquisito ponche. Varemis bailaba con Luc Gudman, el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Pansy Parkinson bailaba con Zabini y Nott a la vez aunque este último no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de la música y se retiró a beber junto con Crabe y Goyle. Draco Malfoy se acercó hasta ella y Mítsar le sonrió traviesa.

-¿No bailas?

-Nadie me ha invitado. – El rubio le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con orgullo mientras era arrastrada a la pista.

Draco le agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él mientras ella comenzaba a bailar seductoramente moviendo las caderas y los pechos. Draco se mordió el labio al ver que ella le lanzaba una sonrisa seductora muy cerca de su boca sin apartar los ojos.

-¿Me estás seduciendo? – Mítsar rió.

-¿Por qué no?

Y de un súbito movimiento, Malfoy se acercó a su boca y esta la aceptó con su lengua mientras eran observados por todos. Pansy Parkinson observó a la pareja con rabia, y se giró hacia su compañero de baile. Jaló a Zabini de la camisa del uniforme y le besó. Este, sorprendido, le correspondió gustosamente.

Varemis se encontraba un poco sola ya que decidió dejar de bailar con Gudman comprobando que este se acercaba mucho a ella.

-¿Ya has descansado suficiente? – le preguntó haciéndola saltar en el sofá donde descansaba.

-No, es que... no tengo ganas.

-¡Venga ya! ¿A quién pretendes engañar? – Se sentó junto a ella y le echó el brazo por los hombros. Varemis se puso incómoda – Tienes novio en España ¿o qué?

-Sí, es eso, y no quiero nada con nadie – dijo levantándose del sofá.

-¿Y has pensado que... a lo mejor él está actuando diferente que tú? A lo mejor él... se está divirtiendo con otra… españolita – los ojos marrones de Varemis se abrieron aterrorizados con la idea – No seas tonta y diviértete…

Luc se fue a la pista y comenzó a bailar con una chica de cuarto mientras Varemis permanecía pensativa… Nazal le era fiel… ¿verdad?

**OooooOoooooo**

-¡Ah! – Gritó Freya al ver acercarse a Crookshanks junto a ellas.

Pandora y Melia la miraban riéndose. Freya tenía pánico a los gatos y permanecía encogida en el sillón escribiendo una redacción de encantamientos.

-¡Demonios! Aquí no se puede estudiar ¡Me voy a la biblioteca!

Cogió sus cosas y salió de la sala común evitando al gato que en ese momento se sentó al lado de Pandora mientras observaba la rata negra que reposaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hermione! Tu gato – La castaña se apresuró hacia el sofá y cogió a Crookshanks apartándolo de la rata de Pandora.

-Tu gato tiene una obsesión, ¿eh?

-Es un gato, Ronald, ¿qué esperabas? – Melia, Pandora, Ron y Hermione rieron al ver que el pelirrojo enrojecía por el tonto comentario. – Al menos no se vuelve loco como cuando estaba Scabbers.

-¿Scabbers? – preguntó Melia.

-Sí mi rata, resultó que…

-Se murió – le interrumpió Hermione.

-¡Sí… em… eso pasó! – Melia y Pandora se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

**OooooOoooo**

Estuvo una hora y media en la biblioteca cuando se tuvo que cerrar debido al toque de queda. Salió de la estancia deprimida porque no había acabado sus deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

-¡Perdón!

Había chocado con alguien y se agachó para recoger sus libros esparcidos por el suelo cuando tocó la mano de ese alguien que la ayudaba a recoger los libros: Charlie Weasley.

-¡Hola! – le saludó sonriente.

-H-Hola… - se levantó con los libros y el pelirrojo le tendió los libros que le quedaban.

-¿Qué tal? Un año duro, ¿no?

-Un poco – rió la chica – En España es más fácil, tenemos otro método de estudio.

-Me imagino, pero bueno, tampoco es tan complicado… ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, es el toque de queda.

-Te acompaño. – Freya le miró confusa.

Charlie le tomó de la mano libre y, juntos fueron hasta la sala común.

-Ahora es peligroso andar sola por los pasillos, ¿por qué te crees que estamos los aurores vigilándolo todo?

-¿Y es necesario también que me cojas la mano? – rió la pelirroja.

El chico se ruborizó y la soltó, pero Freya se la volvió a tomar.

-No me importa. – Ambos se sonrieron y subieron por la gran escalera.

Freya recordó las palabras de Elenia: "Ni Weasleys, ni Malfoy, ni Potter" "¡Mierda!" Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Bueno, aquí estás, sana y salva. – Se miraron a los ojos mientras se sonreían.

-Gracias

Charlie con su fuerte cuerpo se aproximó más al de ella y Freya borró su sonrisa… y se perdió en aquellos ojos intensos… La cara de Charlie estaba más cerca de la de ella, su boca estaba más próxima a la de ella, pero el pensamiento de la ravenclaw volvió a golpearle en la cabeza y Freya esquivó la cara justo cuando él le iba a dar un beso. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y, ruborizada, se dio la vuelta, pronunció la contraseña y con un simple "Adiós" se metió en la sala común.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Karli: Muchas gracias x comentaR!! La verdad me ha alegrado mucho, tardare mucho en subir los proximos capitulos xq, aparte de k la inspiracion me falla en esta, tngo otras dos en proceso hehe, me alegro k t guste y espero k sigas cnestandome!! un besiiiito


End file.
